Ice and Cajun Spice
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: AU. SLASH! Iceman Bobby Drake XGambit Remy LeBeau Just a little ficlet that came to me, thought these two were cute. I have more little ficlets that actually follow a plot, just couldn't work them into chapters. Please R&R and you'll get the next one.
1. Poker night

**_A/n: Okay. Just a random fic that came to me. As the sumarry stated it is a SLASH as in a MAN with a MAN. It's all fluff-a tiny bit of kissing but nothing hot and heavy..I don't do that- so please don't get y' knickers in a twist!  
If you do not like slashes, Gambit (Remy LeBeau), or Iceman (Bobby Drake) turn away, because all flames will be put out by my fire bunny.  
I own neither the Icecube nor the spicy Cajun, nor any other X-men who may pop up.  
Reviews are appreciated, and I will put up the other little one-shots that go with this if I get a few!  
Enjoy and forgive the crappy French, I'm working with an online translator.  
Ragni!_**

Bobby was terrified. He shouldn't be, it was only Gambit. He had simply asked Bobby if he wanted to join in on their game of poker. (Their meaning Logan, Remy, Hank, Storm and occasionally Scott.)

Bobby honestly sucked at playing cards, but any jokes would be in good humor, nothing cruel. But it had been Gambit who had invited him to play, what the hell did that mean? He really shouldn't worry, it was just a game of poker, but...

There had been an incident earlier and Bobby was sure Remy would bring it up just to get to him.

_God, why the hell did I have to go running today? Why the hell did I say yes when he asked to run with me? God damn it!_

"Ice-pop!" A voice growled, bringing Bobby from his frantic thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, wondering if he'd been outed.

"Yer call." Logan was a little impatient. He'd lost ninety bucks to the Cajun and only won thirty back.

"Uhh..." Bobby looked at his hand. He may not have played cards well but he recognized the Dead Man's hand. How the hell did he end up with the Dead Man's hand? God if he won with that that's exactly what he would be! Dead, Logan would make sure of that himself. Three aces and two eights, god dammit today was NOT his day!

"I..uh..check." he stuttered out, agonizing now over the hand and not so much Remy and what had happened earlier.

And so they went around, Storm and Hank checking as well and Remy opening with twenty bucks. Logan met and doubled. Bobby met his bet, Storm and Hank folded and Remy met and doubled again.

Once more they went around none of them getting rid of cards. Finally when the pot reached one hundred and some dollars Remy showed his hand.

Pair of threes, not much. He had been hoping to bluff his way out of this hand but he was playing Logan.

Logan motioned for Bobby to set his hand down, and when the three aces and two eights were reviled jaws dropped. Logan threw his cards down, swore and asked how the hell he had cheated.

Bobby's eyes went wide when Remy assured him he hadn't cheated, and pushed the pile of cash towards him. Jaw opened he blinked, in shock that he actually won a hand, and not a measly dinky one either.

"Umm..what did I just do?" he asked, hoping he could convince them that he had no idea what he did. Patiently Hank and Remy explained what exactly it was he did, while Storm tried to ease Logan's bruised ego. He had lost how much money that night? Most of it to Bobby Drake? That didn't make sense!

"Okaaayy...I won?" Bobby asked, still shocked as from somewhere a camera came out and took a picture of this. A page for the history books, Robert Drake won a hand in poker in which the pot was over a hundred dollars while playing with Gambit and Logan.

"Oui mon ami, an' it looks like Wolvie ain't t' happy wit' y'." Remy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was almost midnight and he wanted to go out. "'Eh Logan. Y' want t' try an' win some of it back at pool?" Remy offered, knowing that the man would win all of it back and then some. Logan shrugged and gave a grunt. Surprisingly he didn't want to go out. He was pissed.

"Okay, jus' askin'." Remy gave him a look that was hard to read, but got a point across none the less.

Everyone decided to retire for the night, except Bobby and Remy. Bobby was still in shock that Logan hadnt' killed him. Remy just wasn't tired.

They moved from the kitchen to the large airy lounge next to it. There they sat, watching some movie about vampires from Louisiana. The only appealing thing was the handful of almost indecently dressed women. Not that Bobby was paying any attention to the movie, he was wondering if/when Remy was going to bring up earlier. Remy said nothing, just stared idly at the screen.

"Rober', y' got somet'in' t' say, say it." Remy eyes never left the screen, but he wasn't paying any more attention that Bobby was.

"Um...it's nothing." Bobby flushed a little, seeing Remy turning to look at him.

"Y' still tryin' t' figure out how y' got dat hand, neh?"

Mutely he nodded. Not what he was thinking but...

"I gave it t' y'. Don' worry, if Logan tried somet'in' we'da stopped him." Remy's lips quirked slightly at the look on Bobby's face. "Dieu, y' don' get out much do y'?"

He shook his head no, and dropped his gaze from those beautiful, alien eyes...Wait beautiful?

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! Where is this coming from? _

Er, he knew where it was coming from, he just didn't know why it was with REMY all this was happening.

"Bobby?"

Oh god he used his name, shit! Why did he have to say his name with that voice of his? Shit!

"Bobby, homme, y' alright? Don' need t' get Henri do I?" Remy was worried, Bobby was getting kinda pale.

"uh..I'm..uh Fine...Fine!" he stuttered, feeling his face turn bright red. He gave a little nervous laugh and tried to make a joke about the movie but Remy just gave him a look of doubt.

So he turned his attention back to the movie.

"Bobby."

_Focus on the movie, not Remy. Focus on the movie, not the sexy Cajun next to you. The movie not Remy._

"Bobby." Remy said with a little more force. The normal Remy, the casual I dont' give a shit one way or the other look was gone, and so was juvenile Bobby.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" his voice was lightly accented his words clean. Damn Bobby hated when he did that, always made him feel unsure...

"Ummm.." Bobby forced out trying to look at the Cajun next to him. "Uhh..."

"Right. Desolee, y' don' want t' be 'round me...I got it. Don' gotta say it." Remy muttered, looking a little hurt, getting up.

"Wait!" Bobby grabbed Remy's wrist. Holy crap _he_ just grabbed _Remy's_ wrist! "Wait, Remy, it's not that...I-I.." his voice died when those eyes locked into his, seeing his answer reflected back in them.

"Don' got t' worry, I won' say anyt'in'. Let go of m' wrist will y'?" Remy sat back down, eyes still locked with Bobby's. Bobby swallowed hard, finding his stomach twisting itself into one huge knot.

"I..I'm sorry about before..earlier...I didn't...I mean, you...I..." he stuttered himself to a stop, face baking. How exactly do you apologize to a teammate for getting caught up in a moment and kissing him again? Did Scott cover that? No, Bobby was sure Scott left homosexual relationships alone during all of his talks. Er, what would he say? What would all of them say?

Wait, why was he thinking relationship?

Oh god his head was starting to hurt!

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are y' sorry? Don' see anyt'in' t' be sorry f'." Remy smiled a little, giving Bobby a seductive look.

"Y-you?" He stuttered out, the only word he could form. Remy nodded and grinned, this was actually kinda amusing, in a cute, innocent sorta way.

"Oui. Y'?"

"I-I-I...yeah..." he finally stuttered out. Why the hell was he stuttering? And where were his jokes?

As Bobby searched for something clever to say, and Brad Pitt sliced another vampire in half on the TV, Remy leaned in and brushed his lips against his. Bobby gasped, surprised at what Remy did. He moved away, feeling stupid but not for long as Iceman leaned back in and re-initiated the kiss.

They pulled away eventually, breathless, Bobby's head spinning more than it had been before. Remy, womanizing Remy, was gay? Or at least Bi? There goes the world as he knew it..but then again he himself was bi so...

"So..." Bobby said, to no one in particular, just trying to keep the silence away.

"Oui?"

"Umm..what does this mean?"

"Anyt'in' y' want."


	2. Meeting in the boathouse

They had retired to Bobby's room-why he couldn't figure out, didn't Remy have a bigger room?-and things progressed slightly. Bobby was a little confused about things and felt that it was going too fast, so Remy and his lovely empathy backed off. They spent the night just lying on Bobby's bed, talking, and eventually falling asleep.

As the sun peaked over the trees, Bobby groaned and rolled over, buring his face into Remy's chest. Suddenly he sat up, and looked at his clock. 6:00 am, Logan has been up for at least an hour and he had to have passed Bobby's room...

_shit._

"Cher?"

He looked back to see a groggy Remy sitting up, looking at the clock. Remy nodded silently and got up. He moved towards the door, getting ready to sneak out, unseen, when Bobby walked over to him. Hesitantly, as if he was worried that Remy would say no, he hugged him and set a gentle kiss on his lips.

"See y' at breakfast cher?" Remy asked, not saying his real question, clear in his eyes. _Are you sure about this?_

"Yeah." Bobby smiled at him and nodded.

And with that Remy slipped out his door, and back to his own room. When he shut his door he sighed and leaned against it. Did last night actually happen? Bobby wasn't going to start making jokes was he? What if it was all a setup...Bobby and Warren weren't two of his biggest fans, so why the hell was Bobby..?

Oh god if he kept this up he'd end up with a headache. Why had last night happened? Well he knew why last night happened. Though he just kinda flirted with the other male X-Men he really was seriously flirting with Bobby. The guy could actually make that Peter Pan thing work for him. But then again last night did show that he wasn't exactly what he showed everyone. Damn this was getting complicated.

Remy showered and got ready to make his way down to breakfast, late as usual. He heard someone pass his door, and figured it was either Stormy or Logan. He was sure it wasn't Storm, she'd have knocked on his door by now. Why she was always trying to get him up at this hour was beyond him, but he gave her points for trying.

Looking at the clock it was only seven-thirty. How had that much time past? Oh well, early enough to shock them, and still be considered 'late' to breakfast.

Making his way down the stairs he paused just before he entered the kitchen, and listened. Normally by the time he came down Ange and Betsy were gone-where he didn't know nor cared to know-and Henri was usually in his lab.

He took a deep breath, why he wasn't sure. To steel himself for the crap-fest he was walking into? Seeing Bobby and hoping the poor guy didn't pass out on the spot? The former was more likely and he shrugged to himself.

Entering he pulled his shades out, squinting as the bright morning sun poured in through the huge bay window. With his sunglasses in place he could see the looks of shock and amusement. No one expected to see him up this early, didn't he usually sleep til noon?

He nodded to Storm and headed towards the coffee pot. Just because he was up, didn't mean he was any more pleasant than he would be if he had gotten up at noon.

After several moments of shocked silence Remy leaned against the counter and looked back at everyone. He skipped looking at Bobby, the poor guy was already beet red. Finishing his quick check of reactions he went back to his coffee, hiding a smile when Scott tried to ask him why he was up this early.

Sliding his poker face into place he shrugged. "Dunno. Just woke up." Someone-he was sure it was Logan- snorted and when he looked back up he saw Logan grinning at him. Remy gave him a look, and raised an eye brow.

"Y' got somet'in' t' say homme?" He asked, praying silently that Logan kept his trap shut.

"Nope. " Logan gave him a cryptic look and emptied his coffee mug. Getting up he walked to the sink and set his cup in there. As he walked past LeBeau he dropped a slip of paper without it being seen and in a quick motion Remy stepped on it. Why was Logan-..oh god did Bobby tell him?

Warren and Betsy left, each giving him a look that could mean several things, none of which were too pleasant (or physically possible if he was getting imagies from Lisabetta right..).

Scott followed them a few minutes later, reminding Remy he had a Danger Room session with the rest of the team at two that afternoon. Remy nodded and poured himself another cup of coffee. Jean and Storm finished the grocery list for that week and headed out to the garage to go shopping.

That left Remy, Bobby and Hank. Bobby was turning redder by the minute and Hank was fussing with him, trying to get his friend to tell him what was wrong. Getting up abruptly he told Hank it was nothing and left very quickly, with a glance that he thought was sly towards Remy. He made no move to acknowledge it but knelt down to pick up the scrap of paper. He turned to trash it, but slipped into his pocket the way only a Master Thief could.

"I take it, Mr.LeBeau, you know that about our Iceman's little secret?" Hank asked as if he were asking about the weather. Remy gave him a look like he didn't know what the heck Beast was asking. Henry motioned for Remy to sit in the seat Logan had vacated earlier.

Moving towards it Remy brought his nearly emptied cup with him.

When he was seated, Hank repeated himself and Remy still gave him a blank look.

"Come now Gambit, I'm not blind. Nor am I dense. Bobby was fine until you walked into the room. And I've known about Bobby's tastes for quite some time now. He told me some time ago..even asked me if I was interested." Hank added with a chuckle, remembering how Bobby turned that exact same shade of red.

"Oh." Was all he said, no acknowledgement, no accusation. Just, 'oh'.

''I also know that you dealt him that particular hand for a reason last night." At that Remy looked confused. "I do know how to count cards Mr.LeBeau. I won't call you on it, just so long as you let the rest of us win a time or two.'' He nodded and gave the blue doc an unreadable look.

Hank didn't press further, but sat reading his paper while Remy digested what he had told him.

"D'accord Henri. Y' right, I know. 'm not goin' t' say anyt'in' if y' worried 'bout dat." and with that Remy got up and left. Into one of the many unused rooms he walked, and after making sure no one was around-a force of habit than of need-pulled the little slip out.

_Remy, can I talk to you? Meet me in the boat house as soon as you can get away from Hank. Don't worry, he already knows..about me, I mean. You can talk to him if you want to..Bobby_

Remy sighed and made his way out to the boathouse, wondering and dreading what Bobby needed to talk to him about. Just his luck Warren would be there, and they would have a good laugh at him. But Henri did say he had known for a while, so maybe he was just overreacting.

It was a nice July day, much better than it would have been in Louisiana. Hot but not muggy. The trees were green and Stormy's flowers were blooming. Bees buzzed about and Remy, despite his worries, enjoyed the scenery as he approached the boat house.

When it came into sight, the door seemed slightly ajar. An invitation in. So he quickened his pace slightly covering the short distance. Remy reached the porch and knocked on the door, peering inside. Bobby was no where to be seen.

"Bobby?" he called softly, walking in.

"Hey Remy." He turned on instinct, card charged, ready to throw. Bobby was in a corner, pale as a sheet, eyes as big as saucers.

"Merde Bobby. Y' scared de shit outta me." he stated, uncharging the card, placing it back with its brethren. "Y' wanted t' talk?"

Bobby flushed a little, and tried to apologize. Remy cut him off with a wave a hand, saying it was just a force of habit.

"What d' y' want t' talk 'bout?" He had a sinking feeling that Bobby was about to laugh last night off, saying it was absolutely nothing.

"A-about last night." He started, trying and failing to meet Remy's gaze.

_oh here it comes LeBeau. You got yourself in deep this time!_

"Um..Do you think that, y'know, there could be something?" He asked hesitantly, making Remy blink in confusion. "Between us I mean.."

"Y' serious?" Remy asked, shocked that of all the men in the mansion-not that he had a lot of choice-Bobby would ask him. Bobby nodded and stood up. "Cher, why? Why m'?"

Bobby shrugged, a little embarrassed about his reasons. "Promise you won't laugh?" Remy nodded, and set his face in stone.

"Ever since you came here with Storm..I've been attracted to you..You're hot, you know that, and well, I know looks are a horrible thing to base a relationship on its just you haven't really given me-" Even with Remy's hand over his mouth, Bobby still babbled on.

"Cher." He stopped talking. "Y'...Y' know all dat flirtin' I do? De ot'ers, I'm just messin' wit' dem. Mais y', Bobby, I was hopin' y'd feel de same. Instead of blushin' f' once." Remy teased a little, trying to get him to loosen up a bit. Bobby looked like he was about to go 'pop', he was so tense.

Remy took his hand away from him and gave him a little smile. Bobby smiled back and clasped Remy's hand.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere y' want cher."

Bobby smiled and nodded.


	3. Five months later

**_A/N: see chapter 1 for warnings and such. dis be 5 months later...who would have guessed most of this takes place around a certain author's birthday?  
hmm...who'da thunk it?  
anywho  
please r and r!  
ragni!_**

**(Five Months Later...)**

Remy hated the cold. It was only November and yet there was already snow on the ground. Most of it thanks to a little Ice sprite he knew. The same one who currently had him pinned to the ground behind the boathouse. Damn, it was cold against his back and warm against his front.

God knows what would happen if anyone stumbled on them, well other than Hell erupting.

Five months they had been together and the only one who knew was Logan. And that was because of his nose. Not only had he smelled Remy in Bobby's room that first night, but he smelled one on the other. Not that they were that intimate. They tried that every 'path in the area would know.

And Remy actually kinda liked the 'chance meetings' out on the town and then 'disappearing' till ungodly hours when they showed up at the mansion gates, both of them not lucid enough to use their keycards to let them in, if by chance one of them had actually remembered one of the stupid things.

But he was sick of this, always worrying, unable to enjoy the fact that the man who was still sitting on him wanted him as more than just a f-buddy.

Honestly Remy was scared about what everyone would think of Bobby if they knew. He didn't give a flying figgie about what they thought about him, but Bobby..The guy-and he'd never admit it- was more sensitive about people's feelings and such. Especially when they were directed at him. He wasn't the class clown for nothing.

"Rem?"

Remy refocused on his sandy-haired lover. "Oui cher?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"You were drifting again." A look settled on Bobby's face. A mix of understanding, concern, and almost, almost a touch of hurt.

"Desolee cher." Remy smiled at him, taking Bobby's ungloved hand in his gloved one. How the man could stand this blasted cold the Cajun would never know.

_Guess dat's why he's Iceman_.

"Li'l hard t' focus on what y' sayin' when y' lookin' like dat. Y' distractin' m'." He winked suggestively and in a quick move, flipped and pinned Bobby under him.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled, clamping his jaw shut immediately. The last thing either of them wanted to do was explain to someone why Remy(who's coat was covered in snow) was sitting on Bobby (who really wasn't wearing a coat). Remy simply grinned and leaned down. A quick, snow-flake soft kiss, and Remy slid off of him.

"What did y' ask m' cher?" Bobby stayed where he was, but moved his arms and legs about, making a snow angel.

"Do you want to tell them?" he asked, it coming out like,_ doyouwannatell'em?._ Remy sighed and stared at the snow ladened tree branches above them. Bobby watched him, unable to read his eyes behind those sunglasses.

"Y' know de answer cher."

"And you know what I'm going to say."

"Oui I know," Remy flopped back in the snow, eyes shut behind the sunglasses. This wasn't the first time Bobby had said anything about that particular subject and Remy had told him he didn't want everyone to think bad of the his homme glacée. Bobby of course told him that no one would care one way or the other.

"I know y' tired of hidin' who y' are cher...just don' want y' t' lose y' amis 'cuz o' dis Cajun fool.'' he whispered, hoping that the steam of his breath stole his words from Bobby's hearing. Sadly Remy's hoping came to naught as Bobby sat up and crawled over to him.

"I don't care. I have you. You are all I need. I love you you stupid Cajun." Bobby smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Remy's eyes welled with tears, just like every time he heard Bobby say that.

"Je t'aime." he whispered back, sitting up. "D'accord, when y' want t' tell dem?"

"Any time you want to."

**_A/n: okay for those of you who don't speak french...like a certain author we know..._**homme glacée **_means (i hope) Iceman. I was going to call him creme glacee (icecream) buuuuttt I didn't think Remy would actually call him that..sooo...yeah. I've probably butchered the french and i'm sorry. My french speaking amis have all suddenly forgotten everything they've ever learned..  
anywho, please Review and..One to the next segment!!  
ragni_**


	4. High card, low card

**_a/n: okay, warnings and such see chapter one. Sorry it's kinda short but I had a wee bit of writer's block writing this.  
please r and r  
ragni!_**

"Okay, you pull high card you pick how we tell them. You pick a low card I get to." Bobby stated, shuffling the cards. Now, he loved Remy, he just didn't quiet trust him to not use his card cheating abilities against him.

Sitting on Remy's bed, in Remy's room, they found it was quieter up there, on the third floor. And no one would actually come up there looking for Bobby anywho. If he was needed, someone would just hit the intercom button and send it all around the mansion.

Bobby couldn't help but notice the way his lover was sitting. One knee up, left foot resting against the right, arm thrown over the aforementioned raised knee. Damn Bobby just wanted to chuck the cards and screw him senseless. Every single 'path would definitely find out. Knowing his telepathic friends, Jean would share Scott and Betsy would tell anyone who'd listen.

_Tempting but..._

_Oh Remy's talking._

"...cord mon amour." Remy wasn't looking to pleased with having to do this, but for Bobby's sake he'd do it. He didn't seem to notice dear Robert's spacing. "Y' do know what today is yeh?"

"Friday, November Twenty-third. What about it?" Bobby asked innocently, eyes shining mischievously.

"Oui, dat it is. What makes t'day stand out?"

"Umm...tomorrow's Thanksgiving?" Bobby asked, still shuffling the cards.

"Oui, dat's true. What's tomorrow den?" Remy smiled. He loved playing this game with Bobby. Every month they'd play it, switching off as they went.

"Umm...Thanksgiving?" Bobby offered again, holding out the cards.

"An'..?" Remy asked pulling a two of clubs. _Damn it._

"Uhh...our five month commitment to one another?" Bobby's statement came out like a question, as he pulled the king of diamonds. Sweet he gets to pick.

"Dat it is cher." Remy leaned in and kissed him passionately, his empathic shield unknowingly slipping over Bobby's mind. Bobby pulled away, hugging his card to his chest.

"No peeking. Count of three we show. One..two..three.." Bobby held out his card as Remy swore. Flicking his card away he looked expectantly.

"Well mon homme glacée? What we doin'?"

Bobby just grinned evilly at him, pushing him back on to the bed. "Well..." Bobby started as his lips remet the sexy Cajun beneath him.

_"Bobby. You've got monitor duty in two. Get your butt down here!"_ Scott called through the intercom next to Remy's bed. They both made faces at the thing, and Remy told Scott he could do something quiet rude and physically impossible in French.

"Sorry." Bobby stuck his tongue out at the intercom for good measure and gave Remy one final parting kiss.

"'s'okay cher. T'ink I can sneak down dere. Not Master T'ief f' not'in'."

Bobby nodded as he left, shutting his(Remy's) door firmly behind him.


	5. A very merdeful thanksgiving

**_A/n:okay reallly long. could actually be three seperate ones...mais, i didn' feel like doin' it dat way.  
warnings and such see chapter one  
please keep the pitch forks and torches to ourselves this chapter..other wise y' might not get de next one!  
please r and r  
ragni!_**

**(The next day thanksgiving dinner)**

The X-Men had a tradition. Every Thanksgiving everyone would say what they were thankful for.

Was it cheesy?  
Yep.  
Was it viewed as very pointless?  
Oh yeah.  
Did it usually shock sometimes?  
Hell yeah, and tonight was no exception.

As always it started with Xavier and trickled down the chain of command.

Charles was thankful for the decrease in Anti-mutant feelings and denial of a severe Anti-mutant bill in Congress.

Scott, as he was every year, was thankful for his beautiful wife (jean for those of you newbies), and some other random things he thought of.

Ororo for the peace that was breaking over the horizon, her blooming plants and her family. You know the usual stuff they gave every Thanksgiving.

Jean pretty much mimicked her husband (which really wasn't surprising).

Hank was grateful for the leaps and bounds he was making with his experiments and his work on finding the origins of the Legacy virus.

O'le birdbrain was spouting out some nonsense about something or another, and Betsy was her usual self. Then it came to Bobby and he said that he thought Rogue and Logan should go before him. A little odd, but it slid.

Rogue gave the same old same old, and Logan grumbled something.

Finally Bobby's turn came back around, Remy insisting on it. With his heart pounding he cleared his throat.

''Okay. I'm so grateful to have friends who are closer to me than my own family is. Friends who no matter what I say or do, what I've said or done, or ever will say and/or do, will accept me for who I am." Bobby took a deep breath, looking each in the eye before continuing.

"So that makes what I have to say easier to say. And before you go asking a million and one questions, this is what I want." He paused again, gauging reactions. Most of them looked like they were expecting him to tell them he was running off to join a hippie commune (not that there's anything wrong with that. Hippies rock!)

"I've been hiding this from everyone, or well, trying to anyway. Three people already know and I'm probably babbling so I'm just gonna say it. I'm bi and seeing someone." Bobby's eyes lowered to his plate, muscles tensing as he waited for some reaction.

He looked back up at them when Hank said his name. A quick glance around the table showed shock, but no disgust. Confusion, but no fear.

"Yeah Blue?"

"It's about time." He gave his friend a toothy grin. Bobby just nodded and gave a goofy lopsided smile.

"Look like it's Remy's turn." Everyone came out of their shocked stupor at the sound of the Cajun's voice. Xavier nodded to Remy to continue, all the while trying to figure out how Bobby kept that not-so-little bit of information to himself.

"Well, t'ankful f' y'all takin' m' in. Y' didn' have t'." He held up a hand warding off comments. "An' 'm t'ankful f' m' Stormy, an' Wolvie. An' 'm 'specially t'ankful f'...'' he stopped, seeing everyone's puzzled faces. "What?"

"Did ya accent get thicker Swamp Rat or is mah hearin' goin'?" Rogue asked, voicing everyone's confusion. Oh, right, Remy forgot that when he got nervous he either lost his accent or it got unbearably thick. He nodded, apologized and started again.

"I'm thankful for all of this, and my friends and especially thankful for my other half. Mon homme glacée." Those who understood his French stared open-mouthed at his admittance. Everyone else kinda guessed what he said when he slipped an arm around Bobby's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Some of them just kinda looked puzzled at the two, not understanding how they had gotten together. Logan shrugged and started piling his plate as Storm smiled and nodded. Betsy and Rogue shared a look and Warren appeared about to pop a blood vessel or two.

And Remy picked up on all of it.

"Y' okay down dat way Ange? Look like y' gonna pop an artery or two." Bobby looked over at Warren as he stood up, chair hitting the wall behind him and locked eyes for a moment before Warren stormed out. Bobby looked down at his plate, turing a deep red and then a second later stood abruptly and left in the opposite direction as Warren.

"Merde." Remy muttered, excusing himself. "Don' mind us. Y' go ahead an' eat. We'll be back.." _I hope.._ he added to himself and any 'path who was open to hear him.

Following Bobby down the halls, Remy didn't try to catch up with him. Bobby'd stop eventually.

And he did.

In front of Warren...

a _**very**_ pissed Warren.

Ah hell was his only thought as he saw those two in a heated argument. He hung back to avoid being accused of walking in on it, but within sight to keep any and all accusations of eavesdropping at bay.

"...You are not a fag!" Warren screeched, arms waving around, getting dangerously close to Bobby's person.

"Warren, please. Don't." Bobby was nearly pleading. Bobby didn't plead, well unless Remy and a few kinky things were involved but that was different.

"Don't what? Huh? Don't say that I absolutely loathe that illiterate whore? That I'm sure you've picked up at least two disease from him? That you can do better? That you are **not** a_ fag_?" Warren's voice was getting even louder, a hand actually making contact with Bobby. The poor guy was shocked, not only by his 'friend's' words, but by his actions.

"War.." He started, voice dying as he tried to place a placating hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Get you disgusting Faggot hands off of me! I'm not like you! I'm not a sick freak!" Warren's face was nearly purple, his words actually carrying to the dinning room down the hall. But those two didn't know that, they were a little busy. Remy noticed though and he heard several chairs scrapping as people got up.

"War..I..you..." Bobby was struck dumb as a fist made contact with his cheek bone. As his head snapped to the left, he lost his balance. Remy was there in an instant, breaking his fall. Bobby's hand reached up to his cheek, gingerly feeling for anything broken. Now that Remy could really see him, Bobby's nose was bloody and his eye was swelling.

The younger X-Men looked up at his winged friend, tears in his eyes, asking him why.

"War..why?"

"Don't call me that! You are not Bobby Drake! You are not my friend! You have no right to call me that!" Warren spat at them, and tears spilled down Bobby's face. That was it, Remy couldn't take it anymore.

"Look 'ere Worthington! Y' can insult m', y' can torment m', hell y' can even beat m' t' a bloody pulp an' I won' say not'in'. Mais don' y' ever lay a hand on anyone I care 'bout." Remy moved to let Bobby lean against the wall but Bobby clinging to him and two different sized hands on his shoulders stopped him.

Warren spun on his heels and stalked away, Betsy following him, holding her head with one hand. Looking down at Bobby his face was buried in Remy's favorite shirt. All the fight left him the second he saw and felt the sobs. He held Bobby tighter, dropping his head to meet Bobby's. As he felt the hands leave his shoulders he started whispering comforting things to his lover, in both French and English.

Five minutes later the sobs had past and everyone was still as they had been previously. Bobby refused to take his face from Remy's chest, not wanting everyone to see what Warren, his supposed 'Best friend', had done.

"Robert?'' Hank asked, kneeling down next to the two, waving the others away. When they had adjourned back to the dinning room, Hank set a hand on his icy friend's shoulder. Bobby flinched.

"Robert it is only I. Please, Bobby." Hank pleaded, looking to Remy for help. Remy whispered to him and he looked back at the doc.

"Desolee Henri. He don' want no one near him." the unspoken, _but me_ was left alone and Hank nodded. Standing he asked if they would like Storm to save them something. Remy nodded and when he was sure Hank was away, pushed Bobby from him a little bit.

Assessing the damage, he pulled Bobby back to him as he stood. When Bobby was steady on his feet they started towards his room. Warren wouldn't dare come anywhere near it, especially with Logan just yonder across the hall. Getting his lover up three flights of stairs, and safely into his room was the easy part. The getting Bobby to let go long enough to grab a wet rag and a cold, damp towel was another thing.

"Cher, got t' clean y' up. Don' want dat eye swellin' more dan it be." Remy whispered, pointing to the bathroom. "Just goin' in dere f' not even a minute. Y' can see me. Not gonna leave y'.. Promise."

Finally Bobby let go and Remy quickly pulled off his shirt and got what he needed. Setting all of it on the night stand, Remy made quick work of Bobby's shoes, socks, shirt and pants. Leaving him in his boxers, Remy settled him onto his bed, sitting next to him.

"'Kay cher. Here, y' head's gotta be hurtin'.'' Remy offered two aspirin and a glass of water. Bobby took them without comment or complaint and settled back against Remy. Bobby wasn't talking, that was never good. He gently wiped the dried blood off of Bobby's face and tossed the dirtied rag onto the pile of laundry Remy would do the next day. Setting the towel over Bobby's eye and cheek he could only pray that when they woke up Bobby would be able to open it.

"Cher, y' know dat t'morrow y' gotta go see Henri 'bout dis eye. Won' make y' mais de ot'ers will. " Bobby nodded, and Remy sighed again.

"Cher please say somet'in'. Don' really care what." Remy almost begged, dropping a tender kiss onto his forehead.

"I'm sorry he said those things..that I couldn't stand up for you...I get it if ya, y'know, wanna just kinda go away." bobby whispered, tears stinging his eyes again.

"Don' say dat. Worthington's an ass, an' he don' deserve y' as an ami. Y' don' deserve t' be treated dat way. I ain't goin' anywhere." Remy assured, holding him closer. Bobby sighed and cuddled closer. For the rest of the night they stayed that way, Hank finding them in the same position the next morning when he came to see to them.

Remy opened his eyes and squinted at the sun still peaking through his drapes. "Oui Henri?" he whispered, not wanting to wake Bobby up yet. But Bobby was already awake and shifted against Remy, trying to keep Hank from seeing him.

"Cher?" Remy asked, as Bobby slipped out of his arms, off the bed and into a corner, icing up as he went.

"Please go away." He whispered, his voice sounding not like his own. It was clearer, sharper, more melodic.

Remy looked at Hank and slid off the bed. He knelt next to Bobby, mindless of the cold, and pulled him to his bare chest. Bobby saw the goose bumps and felt the shivers, but Hank was still there and he'd tell everyone that he and Warren went a round or two last night.

Hank stood at the door, watching as the two sat there, Remy's empathy leaking out a little. Subconsciously or consciously it was working none the less and soon Bobby was coaxed back to his human form. It was all Henry could do to keep from hunting his other friend down and ripping his guts out through his nostrils. The bruises had darkened over-night and despite the cold towel, Bobby's left eye was swollen and the cheek just as bad.

"Bobby?" Hank asked, not moving from his position in the doorway. Drake looked at him and blushed. Why he wasn't sure. Hank had seen him in less than boxers before so that wasn't it. He didn't care who saw him and Remy like this. Why was he so flustered? "Bobby may I have a look at that eye?" Hank took a step into the room as Remy pulled Bobby up with him and over to the bed.

Sitting Bobby down on the bed Remy sat next to him, still holding him, as Hank knelt down to take a look at him. Gently pushing against the bruises and mindful of the near flinches and soft whimpers of pain, Hank confirmed that nothing was broken. "Just keep ice on it, the swelling should go down in a day or two. Now if you two will excuse me I have to preform an amputation today."

Bobby paled and tried to grab the blue furry wrist that was just out of his grasp. "Henri!" Remy called, a little worried for Bobby.

"Hank don't! Please..don't hurt War...He was mad and drunk..that's all." Bobby tried to defend, standing a little unsteadily.

"You know as well as I do Robert that our winged comrade does not get drunk with one glass of wine. Fear naught, I am just going to exercise his bigotry. Though if I am threatened I will not hesitate to defend myself." Hank never turned to face them, but it was clear that this whole thing hurt him.

Warren was a good friend of theirs, what the hell did it matter if Bobby preferred looking both ways? It didn't, it shouldn't matter but apparently it did. And Bobby understood, really he did, but he just felt attached to Warren..like a little kid is to his older brother.

But Warren had hit him, several times, called him things, words he knew Bobby despised. And he had called Remy a whore...he could stand physical and verbal attacks when they were at him, but to go after Remy...that was low.

As he nodded his head in understanding the world flipped upside down as the floor slipped out from under his feet. Strong arms caught him as a worried voice called Hank back. Then it was black.

"HENRI!" Remy yelled again, picking Bobby up, running out into the hall. Damn that blue furry bastard for being able to move that ass of his fast when he wanted to. "HENRI!" Remy yelled again, as he moved quickly towards the stairs, seeing Logan just in time to avoid a collision.

"What are ya yellin' fer Gum-shit what the hell happened?" Logan asked, concerned for Bobby's obvious lack of consciousness and the massive bruising on the left side of his face. Obviously Ol'e Wings did that to Bobby, Logan had smelled the blood last night, but what happened to make him fall unconscious?

"Did y' see Henri when y' came up? Logan!" Remy was near panicking, he couldn't feel anything from Bobby. Granted when people were unconscious, and not just asleep, he usually couldnt' feel them. But this was Bobby, his Bobby and he was hurt and Remy couldn't help him.

"Yeah...Ya head to Medlab, I'll go tear Blue away from his ass chewing." Logan was half way down the stairs as he finished that sentence. Luckily Remy was only a few steps in front of him. Damn who knew the kid could move that fast while carrying someone. Granted Bobby was pretty much a feather weight still..

"Oui homme. Merci Logan."

"Thank me when I get Furball down there." And with that they parted ways, Logan heading to where he had last seen Warren and Remy rushing to the elevator that would take him down to the sub-levels.

**()()()()()()()()**

As Remy rushed past the kitchen door, a head poked out to see where the fire was.

"Remy?"

He didn't even turn to look back, or acknowledge the question hidden in his name.

"Not now Stormy...Rober'...merde...gotta get him down t' de Medlab...Logan lookin' f' Henri..y' seen him?" Remy asked as he waited for the elevator to come up. Thankfully Storm had followed him and gasped as she saw the state Bobby was in.

"Remy who..?"

"Who y' t'ink?" Remy was short and a little bitchy. He didn't even feel bad at that moment for snapping at his sister. He'd apologize and beat himself up as soon as he was sure Bobby'd be okay.

Storm knew it was the fear and stress Remy was under that made him act that way to her. She nodded and offered to help in searching for the resident genius. "Shall I send for the Professor and Jean?"

"Oui." he stated over his shoulder as he rushed into the elevator. Seeing the look on her closet friend's face she left to find Hank, and prayed to the Goddess above that she _didn't_ find Warren.

**000000000000**

Rushing into the rec room Logan's ear drums started hurting worse than they had been as he had drawn closer. Warren and Hank were pretty much screaming at each other and almost everyone was drawn there, stuck by the scene unfolding before them. Much like moths to a bright light.

"Hank!" Logan shouted over the two of them, for once glad that his voice could get that loud. The two stopped speaking and turned to face him, both clearly wanting to chew him out.

"Yes?" Hank asked shortly, not meaning to be so pissed off with Logan, but the whole thing with Warren wasn't going the way he had expected.

"It's Icepop. Remy's got him down in yer lab by now. He ain't lookin' so hot, he's out." Logan bit out, meeting Angel's stare with his trademark one that made even the fiercest of fighters want to pee themselves. Hank visible went from pissed to shocked to worried out of his mind.

Without another word Hank fled the room, worried about what could have knocked him out.

When Hank was safely away Warren went to thank Logan for getting him out of the little confrontation. But he was cut short as Logan shoved him into the wall and pinned him there with his claws. He wasn't too fond of anyone there really, with maybe the exception of Jeannie, 'Ro, and the Cajun, but he wouldn't, couldn't stand to see someone get beat up for stupid shit like who they chose to sleep with.

"I ever catch a whiff of what ya did ta Drake last night, or ya get the Cajun that freaked again, I will kill you." Logan snarled, hearing a few gasps. "Yer lucky I dont' open ya up and spill ya guts right here. Only thing stoppin' me is the Cajun. No matter what you've done to him, he won't do anythin'."

Retracting his claws Logan walked away from the winged one, obviously trying his hardest not to punch that pretty face of his into a bloody pulp.

"Logan." Scott's voice stopped the short feral in his tracks.

"What?'' he growled, itching for a fight.

"The danger room's open for the next four hours." Logan left the room without another word.


	6. Confusion and confrentations

_**A/n:**__**okay thank you all who reviewed! **_Marcia, Razzoo, Brazos, BJ2, fanficlover, _**and last but not least, **_my1lilsecret. _**Here's the next bit and fear not I've written out-thank you easy classes in which i get so bored- and all i gotta do is type. And forgive me for my little machine Hank made..i dont' know if it's even possible, but...yeah...umm...  
anywho  
please r and r  
Ragni!**_

"Cummon cher, please open y' eyes...make a stupid joke, make m' watch dose stupid cartoons...Hell I'll watch Ren an' Stimpy. Please cher." Remy whispered as he took Bobby's hand in his own. Just around the time Remy had settled him on a bed Hank had shown up and took over. All that was left for Remy to do was worry, wait and watch.

"Ren and Stimpy? My dear Cajun are you sure you are not the one who is ill?" Hank asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't seem to work.

"Oui Henri, 'm sick..worryin' 'bout him...I love him Henri...an' I just wanna go upstairs and kill dat connard." Remy whispered, hating himself for wanting to hurt another person, but hating Worthington more for doing this.

It seemed that this wasn't the first time Bobby wound up in Medlab covered in odd bruises. It was usually after Danger Room sessions with Warren. Hank had never even thought that Warren would do something like this till now. It made sense though, why Bobby would do whatever Warren asked him to do. Why he was terrified about Hank telling Warren that Bobby was bi. Everything.

Except why. Why would Warren beat on his friend? Or was it just some sick game to him? Did he hit Betsy too?

"Doubt he would raise a hand 'gainst 'Lisabetta. T'ink she'd hit back." Remy commented, Hank realizing that he had once again, been talking aloud.

"Yes, well, I can't help but wonder." Hank muttered, checking over Bobby's vitals for the umpteenth time that day. The Professor and Jean had been down earlier, and when they saw the state Bobby was in they were stunned into silence. Jean looked like she was going to cry, feeling so guilty for not sensing something was wrong before. Xavier was also very upset because he didn't sense it either.

To Remy's knowledge they were 'talking' to Warren right now. He hoped they let him play in the Danger Room with him and Logan, with the lights very low. Be fitting, him being down there, Hank trying to puzzle out how to put him back together again. Just like he was trying to puzzle out why Bobby had passed out.

"Remy?" The Cajun refocused on the blue man in front of him.

"Oui?"

"I'm going to give him a CT scan, maybe an MRI as well. I need you to help me move him, I do not wish to cause him further harm." Remy nodded and helped Hank move him onto the gurney. After getting Bobby onto the little bed thing that would move him into the MRI/CT hybrid machine ( lovingly tweaked by Hank P. McCoy). After the MRI was complete, Bobby started coming around.

Quickly turning the machines off, Hank was only two steps behind the thief.

"Rober'...cher.." Remy breathed as Hank pulled the little bed thing out. Bobby looked so confused.

"Blue? Gambit?" He asked as Remy's heart stopped beating. Bobby had stopped calling him Gambit a _**LONG** _time ago. "Did you just call me...cher?"

Hank watched Remy pale and he was certain the Arcadian would pass out on him. "Bobby do you remember what happened?"

"No..what day is it?" He asked, seeing Remy's thick sweater. The Cajun couldn't stand the cold, and not without reason, so it was, what? End of August?

"November twenty-fifth. The day after Thanksgiving..." Remy answered, watching Bobby's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, though by the answer or the way it was spoken open for debate.

They both looked at Hank who was muttering to himself as he moved Robert back into Medlab. Getting him settled he set the psi-shield over his head, the sandy blond made a face. "It is for your own good Robert. I fear your memory might have been wiped. You do not remember that you-"

"Henri, don'. 'S'okay, he don' 'member, no need t' drive him crazy. Eit'er he will or he won'. Don' need t' make him worry. Be bien. Gonna go t' m' room now." he whispered, trying and failing to sound just fine with everything, and not hurt so bad he thought he'd die.

As he left Medlab Bobby asked what the hell the Cajun meant. "Hank?"

"He loves you Robert. Deeply. You were...together, then last night you and Warren fought. Our Winged comrade struck you several times and you passed out earlier this morning. I am still trying to determine why." Bobby looked stricken, unable to remember anything that Hank just told him.

**XXX**

Warren sat in Xavier's office with several very pissed X-Men. Logan was pacing back and forth in front of the door, while Storm stood behind Xavier, blocking the window. Getting out of this..not an option.

Scott stood to the Professor's left while Jean was on his right.

Every single person in that room-with the exception of Xavier-was either glaring at him or scowling.

"Warren, do you know where Robert is at the moment?" Xavier asked with a scary calm. Warren shook his blond head cautiously, seeing Scott's visor glinting dangerously reminding him of the power just behind the ruby quartz. The winged one shifted nervously.

"He's currently unconcious in Medlab. Gambit and Hank haven't left his side in I don't know how long. Gambit refuses to take his eyes off of him and Hank's working himself sick trying to figure out what caused-"

"I didn't do it!" Warren cut Scott off, getting a growl from behind him. He didn't have to look, he could feel Logan glaring at him.

"Nah, but ya beat him bloody." Logan threw in, pretty much growling.

"No' unconscious any mo'. He's awake." Remy whispered, everyone jumping trying to figure out when and how the Cajun got in there. Logan looked at him questioningly. He doubted anyone else noticed, but he could detect a note of buried depression and hurt.

"How is he doing?" Jean asked, not able to contact Hank. His mind wasn't in receiving mode at the moment.

"Don' 'member much. T'inks it be June. Early June...'Fore de twenty-fourth." Remy informed, his poker face sliding in a little too late. It was clear he was hurting, he hadn't cracked a joke or made any sort of comment. As he moved to open the door, Remy turned around and walked over to where Warren now stood.

He got very close to the blond play-boy, invading his personal space completely.

"T'ank y' God I ain' feelin' up t' hittin' y'." He whispered, Logan just barely making out the words. But to Warren it sounded as if the Cajun were screaming at him. Continuing Remy's thick accent all but disappeared, unnerving the man before him. "You hurt him again, so much as raise your voice to him, Worthington, and so help me God I'll throw your ungrateful ass into a pot of boiling water til all of your precious feathers fall out." He took a step away but stopped, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Jus' 'cuz y' can' deal wit' y' bi-curiosity, don' give y' de right t' take y' issues out on Rober'. I catch y' even sayin' one t'in' bad 'bout him 'gain, y' won' get de chance t' figure out which way y' swing."

And with that final word he stormed out of Xavier's office before he put his fist through a wall or Warren's face, the latter of the two being more preferable.

Everyone stood there, jaws nearly on the ground. Warren was..curious? That's almost as unbelievable as Warren raising a hand to-...

Oh my...wait, how did Remy know? Oh they were confused.

As everyone stood, minds whirling, Warren took the opportunity to push past Logan and as he exited the mansion took off into the sky.


	7. Yaoi fanboys

**_a/n: okay people! here's yet another update..i'm not sure if this is finished or not...i think i'll do one or two more...depending on reviews and school work.  
warnings and such-see chatper one.  
and fyi I do not own the characters Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, Kubota or Tokito (Saiyuki and Wild adapter respectivly) they are the property of the great and wonderful writer Kazuya Minekura. I'm just breifly using them.  
please r and r.  
ragni!_**

Bobby frowned at the bubble like piece of equipment over his head. He hated being stuck under the psi-shield. It sucked monkey balls. Big time.

It hummed and made his head feel fuzzy, and he wasn't even a 'path! He could only wonder what it was like for the 'paths of the house-or even Remy, that was if Hank could keep him long enough to get him under the damn thing.

Sighing Bobby stared at the ceiling tiles, making shapes and pictures out of his utter boredom.

"Blue _PLEASE_! I'm dying of boredom!" Bobby cried, wanting a conversation or something. Hank chuckled as he entered, a new science journal in hand. Settling in the chair next to his friend, Hank opened to the article he was about to read.

"Oh no, not another journal! I AM going to die of boredom!" bobby moaned theatrically.

"No one, my Icy friend, has ever died of boredom..A broken heart, yes, boredom, no." Hank set the journal on the table next to the bed. "Bobby, I know I shouldn't press, but do you remember ANYTHING? Anything at all?" he asked, glancing frequently towards the door.

"Ummm...getting a Dead-man's hand and winning a hundred and some dollars while playing poker with Gambit and Logan.." Bobby shrugged, brows knit in thought.

Hank shook his head. "I should have known you'd remember _THAT_. Anything else?" he really shouldn't be pressing Bobby, but Hank had a sinking feeling that this wasn't related to any injury sustained. Thus the psi-shield.

Bobby chewed on his bottom lip. "I...there was something with me and Gambit...we talked...he keeps calling me 'Cher'...doesn't that mean 'Dear' Hank?"

Hank sighed and nodded. "Yes Bobby. As I have told you, you two were together. You came out last night. What occurred afterward you will have to ask our Arcadian. He really loves you Bobby. Remy's trying to keep calm about all of this but..I can see the pain. I don't mean to put pressure on you Bobby, but this is eating him alive. You can see it too, can't you?" Hank informed gently, looking up to see Remy standing near the door looking at the floor.

"Remy I'm sorry I had to-"

"'S'okay M. Bete. Don' worry if y' can' 'member Bobby. No need t' fret. Don' mind. Y' can' help no' 'memberin'." He grinned a little lecherously. "Jus' gon' have t' woo y' back...If y' want." Remy shrugged a little. It shocked Bobby to see how unsure and how little confidence the Cajun actually had. Bobby nodded and smiled softly.

''I don't mind. I was just-.." Bobby shrugged and turned a little red. Remy shuffled over slowly from the door, looking his age for once. As hank wondered if Bobby knew that he and Rogue each had a year and a half on the lanky auburn haired one, he quietly headed back to his office.

"So, uh, che-Robert. Y' feelin' any better?"

Bobby nodded and motioned towards the chair Hank had so graciously vacated.

"If, y'know, you wanna call me 'cher' ya can. I kinda remember somethings..Commer." Bobby held his hand out for Remy. As he took it Bobby tugged him onto the bed and without ever leaving the psi-shield, tickled the Cajun senseless.

Slowly though that tickling became something more than just tickling and damn Hank and his stupid heart monitor, it distracted them and made Hank rush in fearing for his friend's well being..Needless to say everyone-yes, even Remy-was a little embarrassed.

"Robert I...I..you...I'm moving you to a private room. You no longer need this," Hank flipped the tattle-taleing machine off. "And you, M.LeBeau may keep him from dying of boredom...just remember these walls aren't all sound proof." And with that Hank made to prep the most soundproof room he had down there.

Remy and Bobby couldn't help but stare in shocked amusement that Hank pretty much just gave them permission to got at each other..in that way.

Bobby looked at Remy, who with his red on black eyes stared back, pleaded silently for the taller man to get him out of there! Giving him a slight nod, Remy picked him up as if he weighed nothing-which he didn't- and quickly, and most important silently, got them out of there.

A short ride in the elevator and they were on the second floor where Bobby's room was located. Sneaking past every bedroom that seemed occupied they made it safely to Bobby's haven of cartoons.

As he quickly threw some clothes on Remy couldn't help but stare at the posters Bobby had hung on the inside of his closet door. One was of Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo-from Saiyuki- in a very provocative pose and the other of Kubota and Tokito-Wild Adapter- cuddling on a sofa.

"Y' a yaoi-fanboy cher? Learn somet'in' new every day." Remy shrugged already getting ideas. Bobby blushed and stared at his...well his boyfriend.

"You know what yaoi is?"

"'Course cher. How y' get hooked, didn' take y' f' de Manga type.''

"One word. Jubilee."

And as Remy started laughing-because he knew that Jubesie was one of the biggest yaoi fangirls in the world-Bobby walked over, shut his closet door and pushed the Cajun onto his bed. Not one to disappoint Remy grabbed Bobby's wrist as he fell and they both wound up lying cross-wise on the bed, each glaring at the other with no malice behind it.

"So..."

"So?" Remy repeated, getting a slight feeling of deja-vu here.

"Can we just stay here like this? Please?'' Bobby asked, still a little uncomfortable with the whole sex thing. Remy smiled softly at him and nodded.

"'Course cher. What ever y' want."

And for the next three or so hours they stayed cuddled next to one another on Bobby's bed...til Bobby's cartoons came on and Remy had to keep from screaming when his lover started singing along with 'Pinky and the Brain.'


	8. In de bedroom :D

**_an: an angsty ish chapter...bobby/remy/scott interaction at the end..hehe, we find out who War's "curious" about.. _:D_  
i own no one!  
please r and r  
ragni!_**

"Robert how many times do I have to tell y'? I ain' talkin' 'bout it!" Remy whispered, proving to Bobby just how mad he was. You see, the madder the Cajun got, the softer he spoke. Bobby clenched his jaw, willing his mouth to stay shut. They'd been arguing alot recently, mostly because of Remy's nightmares and Bobby's inability to keep his trap shut.

"Why?" he asked, frustrated mostly with himself. He saw the way Remy's shoulders tensed up, the setting of his jaw. The way Remy clenched his hands and Bobby knew that if he didn't shut himself up soon Remy was going to put his fist through a pillow again...well, either that or a wall.-men

"Remy you know you can talk to me!"

And that was it, all it took. Remy spun around and, grabbing Bobby by the collar of his shirt, threw him on the bed. Straddling the shorter man's legs Remy stared down at him. There was a sudden flash of panic in those blue eyes and fear stabbed at Remy's empathy.

Mentally cursing himself Remy's features softened and he leaned down to kiss his lover. "Desolee cher." He whispered when they broke apart to get much needed oxygen. He slid off of Bobby and made to get off of their bed. A gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

''No, Remy, you, y'know, you shouldn't be sorry...I just can't keep my mouth shut...I'm sorry...I don't know why, y'know, I say stuff like that...I'm really sorry." Bobby apologized looking thoroughly guilt-ridden. Sitting back down Remy gently caressed his lover's face, and Bobby leaned into it.

_and they say I'm part chat..hm_

"Cher, y' really want t' know?" Remy asked, hoping beyond hope that Bobby would say 'no'. Sadly he didn't.

"Yeah...I just..wanna help. You don't, y'know, have to tell me if you don't wanna." Bobby assured quickly, not wanting to get into another fight with Remy. The empath could feel his lover's want to help, to comfort..but he didn't want to lose the love that was there. And Remy was pretty damn sure if he told Bobby what was up, he'd lose him for good.

"Y' sure? Y' might not like what y' hear, cher."

Bobby nodded encouragingly. "Remy if you think anything you can say will get me to leave you, you don't know me very well."

"D'accord...Y' know 'bout de Morlocks..an' dat I used t' work f' Sinister..oui?"

Bobby nodded, of course he knew and he felt like a dick for leaving Remy. He settled his arm around the man next to him and waited for him to continue.

"He first got t' Remy when de kinetic power got t' strong. Sinister promised t'in's an' he made good. Fixed Remy up good." The use of third person and the lost, pained filled look don't get past Bobby. They worried him but he remained silent as Remy traveled back.

"He promised t' make de power not so strong, an' he did...mais he wanted payment...Gambit did what he wanted, stole t'in's, got information...an' even dough he knew how bad Sinister was...Remy fell f' him...hard. An' Remy t'ought dat Essex loved him, sure acted like he did...Den t'in's happened and de Morlocks...nuttin' was de same...Got t' believe Gambit Rober', don' love him no more...jus' can' get what dey did outta his head...Remy sorry..please don' leave..." Remy finished in a whisper, very near tears. Shocked though he was, Bobby still managed to comfort the one he loved most.

"Remy you can't, y'know, choose who you fall in love with..." he comforted as the Cajun just stared at him. It seemed he was still lost in memories and couldn't hear him. Sighing Bobby just held him, waiting for however long it would take to get him back.

A little while later Remy finally came around and refused to look at Bobby. But Bobby was ready for that and he slid off the bed. Reaching under their bed he never took his blue eyes away from haunted red on black ones. "Remy...I have something I need to tell you." Remy blanched, slowly shutting his eyes as if bracing himself for the worst.

Remy sensed Bobby shifting around in front of him and when Bobby grasped both of Remy's hands in one of his, asking very gently for Remy to look at him, the Cajun opened his eyes and stared into loving blue eyes. "I've wanted to...no that's not right...Remy you know I love you right? And I'd never leave you..never." he emphasised seeing the look of doubt flickering on his lover's face. "And, well, I've been racking my brain for the longest time trying to think of something..I mean what do you get for a guy who can either buy or steal anything he wants? So..umm...here." Bobby set a medium size box on his lap and stood up abruptly, walking towards the window.

Curious as to what it could possibly be that Bobby would act that way, and the fact that Bobby got him something in the first place, Remy slowly opened the package. Upon removing the paper he found a plain pine box, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary. "Cher?..." Remy asked, a little wairy about opening it.

"It's not booby trapped if that's what you're thinking...Sorry it's not the best...just because I'm an accountant doesn't mean I make much...I really wanted to get you something better..." Bobby rambled on as Gambit opened the box and stared open-mouthed at the gift inside...or rather gifts.

"..and you probably hate it and...and...Remy?" Bobby finally stopped rambling hearing the soft intake of breath that could only lead to one thing...Remy was crying? No not possible, he was probably laughing so hard he started crying...that's all.

"Cher..y'...Merci." he forced out, gently setting down the box and turned to face his lover. Bobby blushed a little and started to ramble on again when tear covered lips covered his.

"Rober' cher, y' talk t' much..." Remy teased when they finally parted, and pulled him onto the bed to lie next to him. ''Je t'aime cher." Remy whispered into his hair and Bobby rolled over in his arms to smile at him.

"I love you too Remy." And with that they kissed again, things progressively getting hotter..until someone started pounding on Remy's-no their door.

"Who ever it is go away, we're not here!" Bobby called, praying to whatever the hell is out there that for once it WASN'T Logan standing outside their door, nearly breaking it down.

"Y' know dat line nevah works cher." Remy murmured, sneering at the door as if to make the offender on the other side quiver in fear and flee. Such was not the case and instead the door's handle was tried and, upon finding it unlocked, the pounder entered.

Bobby's first thought was that he'd have to smack himself for not locking the door, and his second was that they were in a rather...compromising position. And his third-which probably should have been first- was that they were staring at a very pissed off Warren.

On instinct Bobby slid away from the man he loved, putting himself between his ex-best friend and his current lover, icing up as he went. He heard Remy behind him sitting up and grabbing something or another, ready to charge and chuck if needed.

"Warren?" Bobby tried, his voice crystalline and so much different that his normal 'human' voice. Bobby rather like it himself, but he really wasn't fond of staying icy too long.

"You bastard.." Warren hissed, eyes wild and un-focused. Neither man knew who that was directed at and Bobby sent out a hurried message to Jean.

_:Jeannie?:_

_:Yeah Bobby? What's wrong?:_

_:Warren's up here...something's not right..he's...oh shit oh shit oh f-cking shit! Get up here! NOW!: _Bobby cried mentally, cutting off the connection rather violent and painfully, hating to do it, but it was either that or be tackled by the mentally unstable winged one.

"Warren?" He asked again, watching Remy dive to the other side of their bed, just as Warren made for him. "Warren what's wrong?"

Warren turned to him and sneered. Pushing himself off the bed he charged at Bobby, who made no attempt to move. He knew what he was doing and as much as he hated to do it-not only because it was a pain in the arse to do, but it would more than likely hurt Warren too.

"I'm sorry War."

And that was the last thing Warren was aware of, being knocked unconscious as he ran head first into the 'black ice' Bobby had built in front of himself.

Bobby's plan worked, kinda..there was only one small problem with it and that was black ice everywhere. Even the floors, where Remy was lying...shirtless...Oh shit.

Deicing as he went Bobby crawled over the bed and looked down at his lover, who was shivering and looked to have a bruise forming on his shoulder from where he dove with none of his usual grace.

"Rem?" he asked, worried for his other half's well being.

"'M bon...I t'ink..." he muttered sitting up with Bobby's help. After getting him onto the bed Bobby held onto him tightly, like Remy was the only thing keeping him from just drifting away.

All of this, though it felt like hours to our favorite pair, was actually mere minutes and as they sat there staring at the very K.O'ed Warren, the other X-Men arrived, Hank a head of all of them medical kit in hand with Logan coming a close second. (They're still trying to puzzle _that_ one out.)

"Robert? Remy?" Hank asked, worried for all of them, but not seeing the very unconscious Warren on the floor. Bobby buried his face into Remy's shoulder and pointed in the general direction of where the winged one lie. Remy took his hand and adjusted the finger, pointing to exactly where he was.

Sighing Hank shook his head and motioned for Logan to come help him. "I fear we may have lost him.." Hank commented as he and Logan left, leaving Remy, Bobby, Xavier, Jean and Scott standing there.

"Bobby why-"

"Don' start Scott! He just came in here and tried to do I have no idea what. Do not start!" Remy warned, voice unaccented and hard. It was something most of the X-Men rarely-if ever- heard, the Cajun without his Cajun accent. It was ususally only when he was dead serious, and it seemed he was just that when it meant anything about Bobby.

"I was going to ask if he knew why Warren would want to hurt either of you." Scott stated, trying to keep his own temper in check. He doesn't like his teammates jumping to conclusions and putting words in his mouth. Having Jean menatlly warning him helped and he kept his temper back, though his voice was a little strained.

Bobby shrugged, wishing he could teleport at that moment. They were going to keep asking and he really didn't want to talk to them about that right now. He didn't want to be with them right now. He wanted Remy and only Remy.

"Bobby are you sure you haven't done anything to lea-"

"Scott! What the hell?" Bobby pulled away from his lover to stare shocked at one of his second best bud (Hank being the first).

"What the hell do you think I did? Ask him to go out with me? Let me suck him off? F-ck me into the mattress? No Scott I haven't done anything to him, nothing other than being his friend..And what the hell does he do? Beat the shit outta me! I can't believe you would think I would lead him on! Damn it Scott how long have you known me? War's like a brother to me Scott! Just like you, just like Hank! I don't feel anything for either of you except what I feel for my family. I can't believe you Scott...if anything War's been lusting after you all these ye-"

Bobby shut himself up with a hand over his mouth. He flinched when Remy went to set his arm back around him and he took off, pushing through everyone. Remy sighed, running a hand through his wonderful shoulder length auburn hair.

"Merci Scotty. Now I gotta try and talk t' him. Mecri." Remy stood up and made to follow but Scott stopped him.

"No, I need-"

"Y' need t' leave him be. Can' y' see? Dis is hurtin' him so bad, mais y'all t'ink jus' 'cuz he jokes he bon. He's not. Let m' know when y' see dat, den y' can talk t' him." And with that he left, leaving two very shocked telepaths and a confused team leader.


	9. Skinny Dipping in November

**_An: okay peoples, here's another chapter..would really like some reviews, mais...  
anywho, this one's kind of short and that was done so for reasons stated at the end of this chapter!  
so enjoy and I'll be getting the next chapter as soon as I write it and/or get a review or two!  
Merci!  
Ragni_**

"Bobby? Cher?" Remy called as he neared the lake by the boathouse. Bobby liked to hide out there when ever things just got too much for him. Remy should know that, he had seen the Icesprite run out there a bunch of times while he still called the boathouse his own.

Slowly he walked around the lake, slowly turning dark blue as night started to settle around him. As the first stars started to shine in the sky they looked like diamonds in blue velvet. Remy couldn't help but remember the costume Bobby had gotten him to wear when they had gone to a Halloween party last month. Blue velvet and diamonds, he would never be able to hear that description again without having fond memories of what happened when those two had snuck out of said party and met up later...

He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking of this stuff right now. Bobby needed him even though it was cold..wait, shouldn't the lake be frozen? Remy stopped dead in his tracks, sinking slowly in the snow.

"Rober'? He called as he moved towards the banks. Remy really didn't want to dive in the-more that likely-freezing water, but if he had to get Bobby out well, his lover was worth hypothermia and pneumonia.

A sandy blond head popped out of the water and Remy openly shivered at the thought of his lover being in there semi-or completely-naked. "Bobby get outta dere! Y' gonna freeze dat cute ass o' y'rs off! I like dat ass!" he called, spotting the shed clothes three feet from where he stood. As Bobby just floated there, Remy moved to collect the clothes and found that his lover was completely naked out there.

"Bobby 'M serious! Get outta dere!"

Bobby looked over at him, his head tilted slightly to the left. "Why? Why should I get out?"

"Cuz it's below freezin' out here! Y' gonna catch y' death!" Remy called back, regretting not having grabbed his warmer coat. But he had been in a hurry and in his rush grabbed Bobby's light jacket instead.

He watched as his lover shake that blond head of his and Remy remembered that little fact that annoyed him so much...Robert Drake was immune to physical cold. Okay, he'd have to play it a different way.

"Bobby, cher, I grabbed de wrong coat. 'm cold, mais I ain' leavin wit'out y'!" he called, not even having to fake his shivering. Again Bobby shook his head, he knew Remy. He'd go in eventually.

"Fine! Y' won' come in, I'll just come out dere an' get y'!" Remy yelled as he started stripping. What the hell was he doing? his brain screamed at him, and honestly, he wished he knew.

Bobby stared in horror as the Cajun, one super sensitive to cold, strip to nothing but his black silk boxers and dive into the water. Remy surfaced a few feet in front of him and he couldn't keep his teeth from chattering.

Goddammit! The water was _COLD_!

"Remy why the hell did you do that?" Bobby yelled at him as he swam closer.

"Y' wouldn' come in..so 'm here t' get y'." he joked, freezing his ass off. His lips-even though he'd only been in the water for two minutes tops-were turning blue and he was getting paler. Bobby shook his head and wrapped an arm around the Cajun. Slowly they made their way to shore.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Bobby asked, gathering all their clothes as Remy stood freezing his skinny little Cajun ass off.

"Oui...m-m-m-mais 'm-m y-y' idiot.." he stuttered out, pretty sure that everything that was suppose to have feeling, didn't. Bobby wrapped an arm around the shivering waist and lead him quickly to the boathouse.

Once inside Bobby was glad to find that it still had a goodly stock of wood for the fire place and towels and blankets for getting dried off and warm.

Leaving a still dripping wet and freezing Remy on the sofa Bobby-who was still naked I might add- ran about trying to get things to dry and warm his freezing lover. Finally when his frantic searching was done and he had pretty much gotten the Cajun warm and dry again, did Bobby realize that he was still wet, naked and cold. He was actually cold and he didn't like it. Repeating the process for himself Bobby dressed quickly and started a fire even quicker.

Coming back to where Remy sat bundled in three blankets and two thick quilts-maybe he went a bit crazy with the warm coverings...-Bobby snuggled up close, outside of the protective cocoon. Looking over at the sandy head that was pretty close to his shoulder, Remy pulled himself out from under the thick coverings and pulled Bobby under with him.

After much shifting and adjusting they both ended up comfortable and warm. Remy was in a half-sitting, half-lying position on his side with Bobby much the same in front of him. The strong, lean Cajun arms were around the Icy-one's narrow waist and his nose was buried in that wonderful short hair he loved so much.

"Sorry."

"Quoi?" Remy asked, wondering what Bobby could be sorry for.

"I, y'know, should have just come in when ya asked." Bobby appeared to be blushing, but in the dim firelight it was hard to tell.

"If y' had we wouldn' be here right now cher...'M glad y' stubborn...makes dis fun." he whispered into the older man's ear quite sensually. Bobby shivered when he felt a hand drift past the elastic band of his boxers.

"Remy.." he breathed.

"Oui cher?"

"Oh god."

**_A/n: SCENE CHANGE!! Many apologies my loyal readers but this scene is getting too mature for the current rating and my own sanity...You'll just have to imagine what happens between these two whilst we go check up on Warren and Hank. They've been so neglected...Onto the MedLab! Ragni_**


	10. Medlab

**_A/N: okay first off a HUGE MERCI to: _BJ2, fanficlover, Brazos, Evangeline, my other annon. reviewers, and Jesus.Lives _for the reviews! and a special thanks goes out to Storm and Raven ( we are the futurex dot proboards dot com), for the medical blurb. and thanks JL for inviting me!  
I know this is short, but my muse went "Eh.." and left so I figured I'd post this so I could gets back to our boys..cuz I promised you Hank and warren, well here's they be. (ah! Bad grammar..sorry)  
I own no one and nothing but my plot line!  
please R and R  
ragni_**

"So Hank, what the hell is wrong with Birdbrain?" Logan questioned as he "stood guard" by the door. Hank looked over his blue shoulder for the third time since he and Logan had arrived down there and glared at him.

"For the third and final time tonight Logan, I do not know. If you would let me examine Warren, I can try and figure out why he is being so irrational. And you do know what happens when I figure that out right?" He gave Logan a teasing look and the older man actually seemed to blush.

Shrugging Logan didn't take the bait as Hank was hopping.

You see, Hank and Logan had been 'secretly' seeing each other for the past few months. It was 'secret' because they hadn't officially told anyone yet, but it wasn't like they were hiding anything. Neither of them were really for PDAs, or endearing terms like "Darling" and "Sweetie" so you could say it would be nearly impossible to know. But if you knew either man, and they were sure their friends knew, it was easy to tell slight changes had taken place; Hank was out of his lab more; Logan was hanging around more; they both went out for drinks almost every night at Harry's. But no one seemed to notice, or care.

Hank turned back to the sedated Warren and studied the scans he was currently preforming showed. Furrowing his blue brow Hank pulled his glasses off and cleaned them. Replacing them he squinted and leaned towards the computer screen.

"Logan. Could you come here for a moment?" Hank asked, eyes never leaving the computer screen. Curious Logan walked over and tried to look over the large blue shoulder that was in his way. "Does that appear to be a shadowy mass, right there on the cerebral cortex..." Hank paused waiting for his lover to answer him.

"I guess..."

"..and that would explain Warren's erratic behavior...but the position..that would..it could be...hmm...Excuse me Logan, I have to speak with the Professor." And with that the blue wonder was out of there before Logan even registered what happened.

Logan walked out of the office and stared at the winged wonder. So it was all because the bastard had a nasty lump in his brain he was such an asshole? He doubted it.

"You better hope it is that shit in yer head wings, cuz if it ain't there will be hell to pay." and with that Logan left as well, probably not the best idea in the world, but he felt like gutting something right then.


	11. Angsty Bobby

_**A/n**__**: allo all! Here's chapter 11! Kind of angsty..okay angsty. Mostly Bobby. And to whoever asked me-sorry I have a bad memory- if this was pre- or post-Antarctica, it's post. Sorry for not making that clear enough!  
**__**I don't own anyone..**_**T-T  
**_**Please R and R  
Ragni!**_

Remy woke up in the upstairs bedroom of the boathouse, and for one moment his heart constricted at the thought that everything til then had been a dream..Bobby didn't love him, and there was nothing at the mansion for him. But the warm body next to him shifting in sleep cast those thoughts away and when Remy looked down he found both himself and Bobby stark naked, and curled around one another.

He smiled gently at his sleeping lover and carefully slipped out of the tender embrace as he had so many mornings before, finding that nature was calling and there was no ignoring it.

"Be right back cher." he whispered softly into Bobby's ear and got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later Remy walked out to find Bobby awake and looking a little hurt. His brow furrowing Remy drew closer and sat on the bed.

"Cher?"

Bobby looked over at Remy and sighed in relief. "Bobby y' a'right?"

Mum the sandy blonde head shakes, eyes screwing shut.

"Cher, what's de ma-"

"I thought you left me..." he whispered, turning red. Taking his lover into his arms Remy gave him a soft smile. How many times had he thought that in instances just like this the first few months he and Bobby had been together?

"Never. I will never leave y'. Je t'aime Bobby. Dere ain' not'in' y' could do t' make m' leave short o' tellin' m' t' get." Bobby slowly relaxed into the embrace and then held Remy back just as tight. Burring his face into the shaggy blond hair that needed a trim, Remy felt something or someone brushing against his mind.

"Hey Rem..." Bobby murmured, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Xavier wants to see us...Hank has news..." Smiling Remy brushed his bangs out of his face and nodded.

"D-d-d-ACHOO!" Remy turned away from Bobby as he started to sneeze. When he finally stopped, Remy found Bobby looking very guilty. "Cher, always get sick when it dis damn cold. Not'in' t' do wit' y'." Remy assured as he started to sneeze again.

"Yeah, well, don't let Hank catch you...Last time I sneezed he dragged me down there til I assured him it was just dust from cleaning out the attic...You may not see daylight again for a good month or so." Bobby joked slightly, joviality fading when he saw Remy start to pale. "Remy?"

"We should get dressed." And with that he stood up, and Bobby sat there cursing his inability to think before he opened his trap.

"Sorry..." he whispered, following his lover.

#

"A-a-a-ACHOO!"

Hank looked towards the door, at the sneezing Cajun and his worried lover.

"Are you sure you're okay Remy?" Bobby asked for the millionth time since he started sneezing ten minutes ago.

"Oui. Jus'-jus-jus-ACHOO!" Hank raised an eyebrow and waited for to be noticed, as he sat in front of Xavier's large oaken desk. "Cher jus' don' go tellin'...Allo Henri!" Remy greeted with a slight grimace.

"I trust, Robert, that if he gets worse you will drag him down to my domain yes?" Hank asked calmly, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Yep. Don't worry Remy, I'll make sure Blue keeps his paws to himself..Right Blue?"

Remy, not really wanting to listen to this jovial pratter any longer, interrupted and asked what was up.

"I have discovered the reason for Warren's erratic behaviour." Hank started, as he watched the two get settled on the small sofa, each nodding. Remy seemed to grimace a little at nodding, but there was other news to deal with than Remy's sudden illness, as heartless and un-Hankish as it sounded.

"He has a rather large mass on his cerebral cortex. The pressure is causing him to act erratic and not like his usual self. It would also explain the migranes he came to me about..." A look of self depresiation settled on the blue one's face, like he should have known that something wasn't right, but didn't.

"Hank-"

"Henri, if dat's it, how come he still act like hisself most o' de time, eh? Wouldn' he be actin' real weird an' spastic like dat all de time?" Remy asked, cutting Bobby's assurances off, gaining him a slightly annoyed look.

"Well, yes, but I have known Warren for a long time and I always thought something was off, but he never consented to let me check it out. I fear, our Winged comrade, may also have a mental imbalance. I have to run further tests to prove this but-"

"You really think that Warren's head is messed up that bad? Hank he didn't start...y'know, doing that 'til a few months after Remy got here with Storm...Sorry Remy, I'm not saying it's you, but...y'know..." Bobby shrugged helplessly, looking away from everyone. As Bobby continued to burn a hole in the carpet, Remy frowned slightly. Not at Bobby, just this whole situation in general.

He needed to think and despite the cold, he needed to go up to the roof. It was quiet up there and he could smoke and think without anyone bugging him.

"Oui..'Scuse m'...need t' t'ink 'bout dis f' a bit...See ya later cher..Henri, Professor." Remy stood and walked out, without a glance in Bobby's direction. He was trying his hardest to hide the look he had, one that said he was hating himself for saying something stupid..again.

"Bobby?" the Professor asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Yeah?"

"None of this is your fault. Gambit just needs to think about all of this. You know as well as I that he and Warren never got along. Give him a little time." Bobby nodded and stood. Excusing himself he made his way up to their room for a shower and all the way he couldn't help but wonder when Remy'd wise up and leave him.

When the door was firmly shut behind him, Bobby walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. His eyes were stinging but he wasn't going to cry. He was a grown man, there was no way he would cry. With that thought firmly in place he stood and headed into the large bathroom. As he undressed and got the water almost too hot-as he liked it, odd though it was-the same thought came back to him over and over again.

_Drake you're an idiot. Always saying the wrong thing, Remy's probably out there trying to think of a nice way to cut it off with you..._

Entering the shower stall he found he couldn't stand any longer. As he slowly slid down the wall of the shower, his self hatred was depressing him further.

When his behind finally made contact with the floor of the stall, he curled up as small as he could and rocked back and forth, trying to tell himself that Remy wouldn't do that...would he?

**_A/n: dun-dun-duuuuun! cliff hanger! sorry i couldn't help myself this time around...isn't bobby just a bundle of cute angst?  
please R and R, and I shall try to get chapter 12 up asap!  
ragni!_**


	12. Someone shoot Cyclops PLEASE!

Two hours later Remy climbed down off of the roof. He had thought long and hard about everything and he reasoned that Bobby had been miserable because of him. He might as well leave, Bobby'd be happier, Wings'd go back to normal and everyone would be hunky-dory again. Just like before he got there, and just like before he came back.

When he entered his room he expected to either find it empty or Bobby asleep. What he wasn't expecting was the shower to be running. "Cher?" Remy called, wondering if Bobby'd want him to come in and talk. Probably not, but he was going to anyway. That would probably be better than just running off into the night, because god knows what would happen to him if anyone found him after he broke le homme glacee's heart.

Opening the bathroom door he spotted Bobby curled up on the shower floor, the water probably ice by now.  
"Bobby?" he asked softly, turning the water off. Reaching a hand towards his lover he couldn't feel any body heat coming off of him and he was actually shivering. Bobby never shivered, at least not in the sense that he was cold.

"Merde..Bobby, cher!" Remy was worried and it only got worse when he pulled his ice-cold lover to him as he reached for towels. Blue eyes opened to meet terrified red on black ones and he sighed, too tired to really do anything else.

"Bobby, cher, talk t' m'. For the love of God Bobby talk to me!" Remy dropped his accent, more worried about Bobby's well being that anything else.

"Sorry...don't have to stay...You can leave...won't blame you." he whispered, as his mind screamed that yes he wouldn't blame Remy, but he'd miss him the rest of his life.

"Not leaving you cher. C'mmon, can ya stand up?"

As Bobby tried and failed, Remy picked him up bride style and carried him into their bedroom. Lying him on the bed Remy ran back and grabbed the towels he had left on the floor. Coming back he rubbed Bobby dry, trying to warm him back up. "Bobby, come on. Please dont' make me call Henri. Please." Remy pleaded, not knowing what he would do if Bobby wouldn't wake up.

As blue eyes cracked open Remy smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "Don't scare me like that." he chided gently, helping Bobby sit up against the pillows as he pulled the thick comforter over the still shivering frame. "Now, y' stay right dere while I get y' some clot'es."

Helplessly Bobby nodded, while his mind was whirrling. One he was freezing his skinny little ass off, that never happens, why the hell was that happening? Two, Remy said he was never leaving, but Bobby kept making an ass of himself, saying things he really shouldn't.

Remy came back over with a pair of clean boxers and his favorite pj's. They were Bobby's favorite, not Remy's. To be honest Remy didn't like them at all. Seriously, what self-respecting grown man wears footie Scooby Doo pjs to bed, let alone goes prancing around a mansion full of people in them?

"Why?" Bobby asked softly, taking the thankfully warm boxers and slipped them on under the nice warm comforter.

"Why what?" Remy asked as he looked at the offered pjs as if he wished to burn them, then preform a heathen dance of thanks on the ashes.

"Why are you staying with me?"

Remy paled a little and coughed, hard. Bobby waited two or three minutes for the coughing to subside and when it did Remy answered him. "I was gonna leave y' cher.." he stopped seeing the hurt look that came over Bobby's face. "Non, cher, 'M not stayin' cuz y' not feelin' bon. I t'ought dat y'd be better off wit' out m'..Mebbe go some place nice an' warm..make a new life and let you get on with yours. I'm just making life here hell for you." Remy finished in a near whisper, not looking at the man on the bed. A cold hand reached out and took hold of his wrist. Remy shivered slightly and looked at Bobby, if not a little reluctantly.

"Oui?"

Bobby pulled him onto the bed next to him and smiled softly. "Why the hell do you think I'd be better off without you? Remy...It's Warren, isn't it? Rem, it's not you..yeah he started...y'know when you got here, but he had always threatened to do something..You didn't do it, and there's no way in Hell I'd be able to live without you...I was terrifyed you finally wised up and decided to dump my sorry ass." Bobby got a funny look on his face and chuckled slightly. "Well, we're a pair aren't we? Between the two of us we could probably drive a whole platoon of shrinks to insanity. Just imagine, we'd have an unstoppable army of crazy shrinks, and we could take over the world. I'd be ruler of course and you'd be my prized concubine."

Remy stared at the man who was still gripping his wrist. He knew what Bobby was doing and he was glad that he did that. His look quickly shifted to that of annoyance and asked, "Why de hell would y' be in charge? Y' got no head f' it! I'll rule and y' can be de head o' m' harem. A' least twenty well oiled men, and t'irty busty women..how 'bout dat cher?"

Bobby playfully smacked Remy on the shoulder. "No! You may have one woman to produce heirs and _maybe_one man just so we could change things up a bit...but I'd rather you have no one but me...Y'know what? Screw taking over the world, that's too much work and I'd never see you either way." Bobby pouted slightly and Remy grinned.

"Eit'er tuck dat lip back in or get ready t' use it."

"Make me."

With a wicked grin, Remy leaned in and passionately kissed his 'older' lover. Pulling away slightly he sucked on the bottom lip that was pouting a moment ago. Gently he bit down, but still hard enough for Bobby to yelp.

"Hey!" he cried, pulling away, checking for blood.

"Told y'."

"Why you..."

"What?"

Remy never got his answer, as still mostly naked Bobby climbed out of the cover and pinned him to the bed. It would have been easy for Remy to flip his lover, but he had a feeling his lover needed to dominate. He was more than willing to go uke once in a while, especially for Bobby.

Bobby leaned down and hungerly attacked Remy's lips with his own, leaving them buries and red when he pulled away. As Remy tried to catch his breath-and to not cough- Bobby slowly went down on him.

Just as Bobby was about to undo his jeans, someone started knocking on their door. Freezing, they lock eyes and pray it wasn't a) any telepath, b) Logan or c) any combination thereof.

As the knocking continued, Remy glared at the door and yelled at who was ever out there. "Fils de la putain! Whoever de hell is out dere better hope to God dis be important!"

As Remy got up and went to the door, ignoring his raging hard-on, Bobby slid down to the other side of the bed.

Opening the door he didn't even look at who he was swearing at before he started.

"Gambit!" Scott growled at him, knowing enough French to know what was being said. "Stuff it. You and Bobby are late for Danger Room. I don't care one way or the other if you're seeing each other personally, but it will not affect your-"

Scott was cut off as Remy double over coughing, and a half dressed Bobby coming to mother hen him.

"Calm down Slim. We weren't doing anything. I was just trying to get this numbskull to see Blue, alright? Jeez, we're not jack rabbits y'know. " Bobby muttered, rubbing Remy's back as he glared at the team leader.

"Okay. Sorry. You really should get Hank to check that out..Skip the sim, go see Hank." And with that Scott left and Remy-who finally could breath again- shut the door.

"Where were we cher?"

"Uh-uh. Medlab. Now. Don't make me call Logan, I will call Logan and he will haul your skinny little white ass down there. March." Bobby pointed towards the door, giving him the same look Storm did whenever she was sure he was hurt and not telling her.

Sighing, he knew Bobby'd make good on his threat and nodded. "Oui mere." he muttered, exiting as Bobby followed.

"Didn' we jus' leave dere cher?" Remy asked as they waited for the elevator, looking annoyed and childish. Bobby shook his head and sighed. Raising his eyes to the ceiling he could only pray that this was nothing serious, else things might get...hmm what was the opposite of pure extisy? He'd have to ask Hank about that.

"In the elevator." Remy too rolled his eyes but got in without complaint. "Good boy."

Remy flinched and turned red, as if something he didn't want to see entered his mind. "Y' no' gonna buy dis boy a collar are y'?"

"WHAT!? Hell no! I'm not into that stuff, you should know that!" Bobby sighed, this was going to be a long elevator ride.


	13. XMas season

_**A/N:**__**allo all! so sorry for the long update, my muses just weren't working with me. -looks at the clock- as of my writing this it is one in the morning and still unbeta'd so forgive any and all mistakes. -glares at muses- they pick the worst times to decide to chat with me.. -sigh- oh well.  
here's another chapter..it's Christmas-y (yeah yeah yeah i know we-in the states- just had thanksgiving but...)  
I own nothing and no one. If you recognize 'em, they aren't mine. I'm just playing with them and I promise to give them back. I also have no rights to the poem I've included, that's Dorthy Parker's and I'm just borrowing. I'm naught but a broke high school student who has nothing to her name but a collection of stuffed animals and a crap load of books. So no sue-y Ragni, okay?  
any who I'm rambling again..On to the story, that's what y'all really want anyway..  
Please R and R, let me know what you think and forgive the mood jumping, it's one in the morning...  
ragni~**_

Bobby and Remy, like the rest of the residents of the mansion, were getting ready for the Holidays. For some Christmas was a fun time, a time that lifted the soul. Others it was depressing and made you realize who you've lost and how much you'll never get back.

For Bobby, like most people, the Holiday season was that happy time, despite the fact that his family wasn't too terribly fond of his being a mutant.

Remy, well, while Bobby and Co. were decorating the mansion, he was sitting on his and Bobby's bed, staring at his laptop, replying to emails.

He had seven from various Guild Members wishing him Happy Holidays, and two from Henri-though one was from Tante Mattie. And then there was one from Jean-Luc, always looked forward to. And then there was his usual one from his wife, Bella Donna. That usually killed any good mood he had.

_~ So, Remy, ma cher, how are y' doin'? Still dealin' wit' y' guilt over Julian's death? Y' know I still hate y' guts f' dat right?  
__Merry Christmas Cher.  
__Bella~_

_Damn that woman..._ Remy thought miserably as he hit the 'reply' button. _Why do I even bother...?_

As he was typing away someone knocked on his door.

"Yeh?" he called, closing his laptop and sliding it under his pillow. He'd worked too hard to build that illiterate Cajun look, no need to ruin it now by getting caught with a laptop. It wasn't Bobby he knew that, the Icesprite would just walk in, not caring what Remy was doing, or if he was dressed or not.

Slowly the door opened and a fuzzy blond head poked itself in. "Um..Gambit?" Warren asked, not wanting to be there, but...

His treatment went well, the mass was removed successfully and he was taking mood stabilizers so he was pretty good now.

"Yeh Wings?" Remy asked calmly, almost bored sounding, despite the great surge of fear that spiked when he saw Warren.

"Can I-uh,..can I come in?"

"Sure.."

Warren entered the room, a little uncomfortable about being there. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking around. Bobby definitely lived in here, some of his cartoons stuff was around the room, but there were also paintings on the wall. Some were reprints Warren recognized, but others..they looked like originals and he didn't recognize the artist.

"Y' wanted somet'in' Wings?" Remy asked, not liking the way Warren was staring at some of his original pieces. He didn't like anyone looking at his artwork but Bobby had found them and insisted that they hang a few up.

"Yeah...I'm, uh, sorry for what I did. I still don't like you but..you're still a teammate and I wouldn't hurt you."

Remy sat up straighter on his bed. "Non, mais y' would Bobby." his voice dripped venom. Warren flinched at that and a defeated look settled there.

"I was hoping he was here...I want to apologize. He's like the little brother I never had, I don't know why I did what I did but.....I hate myself for doing it...I should have listened to Hank, he wanted to check me, see if everything was what it should have been..." He trailed off, folding his arms against his chest defensively.

"Rober' went out wit' Cyke an' Jeannie. Said he had some Christmas shopin' t' do. Don' know when he'll be back." Remy replied curtly, ending the conversation as he walked towards his door.

Warren nodded and started to leave when Remy grabbed his arm. "I forgive y' f' what y' did t' me...mais Rober'...can' forgive dat. Mais I see y' tryin' an'....Don' go hurtin' him again Warren. He can' stand it..trust m'." Remy stated as he let Warren leave, his voice softer, concern lacing it. Warren nodded and with a soft, worried smile, left.

Remy shut his door and flopped back down on his bed. He hated lying to Warren, but he didn't want to try and deal with him getting mad. He hadn't lied when he said Bobby had gone shopping with Scott and Jean, but...They had gotten into a fight earlier that morning, over nothing too. Just another nightmare and Remy was just so stubborn..bobby was just trying to help. The Cajun wondered if he and the Icesprite could fix this one, like they had others...he doubted it.

"Rober' cher...Desolee...Je suis desolee." he whispered to nothing as he rolled off of the bed he collapsed on. Shuffling over to the closet Remy dug to the far back where he kept a small bag hidden away. Taking it out he opened it and found his perscription. It was empty, when the hell did he run out of his anti-depressants and why didn't he get them refilled? Shit...

Sighing he threw the bag down onto the floor and got up and started pacing. He had had a week's worth left at least, where could they have----Bobby. It was the only answer. Bobby found them, put the pieces together and..that's why he was acting so weird, he knew! And then Remy had..Merde.

Remy walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a small, unmarked leather bound book, that was worn from use, but still slightly dusty. Brushing it off he opened it to the page he knew by heart. It was his little book of favorite poems. Over the years he had found small copies of them and copied them into this little book Jean-Luc had given him. He had read this poem many times over the years, having used it waaay too many times when his meds ran out and he couldnt' get them refilled anytime soon.

_Resume by Dorothy Parker._

_Razors pain you  
Rivers are damp  
Acid stains you  
And drugs cause cramp._

_Guns aren't lawful  
Nooses give  
Gas smells awful  
You might as well live_

Remy sighed and focused in on the words. They had given him a reason so many times and he hoped they would work just one more time.

As he re-read the short poem once again, the door open nearly silently behind him, Bobby slipping in not wanting to possibly disturb Remy. Looking around he didn't see his Cajun lover, but he did spot the empty bottle of pills on the floor. _oh shit.._

Bobby slowly walked closer to the made-unmade bed. It had been made, but someone had flopped on it many times. Looking over to the other side he saw Remy sitting on the floor, reading something intently.

"Rem?" he asked softly, not wanting to bug him, but worried for his well being. "Remy?" he asked a little louder drawing the Southern man's attention.

Bobby was standing on the other side of the bed, he saw the book, the empty pill bottle. Well if he didn't know, he knew now.

"yeah Rober'?" he asked softly, quickly shutting his book and making to stand and clean up the little mess he had made.

"Are you okay? I..I'm sorry. I-I should know by now.." Bobby followed Remy, recognizing the bottle as Remy picked it up and tried to pocket it. He looked Remy in the eye and bit his lip.

"Non, Rober'. Stop 'pologizin'. M' fault. Je suis desolee. Shouldn' have snapped like dat." Remy glanced down to where Bobby held his wrist. "Y' know?"

"Yeah...'' he whispered, looking worridly into the alien red-black eyes. "When?"

Remy shrugged. He didn't quiet know when he started taking the anti-depressants...mais it might have been when he and---

_Don' go dere LeBeau! _

The silence stretched and stretched, becoming something uncomfortable, a first for them really.

"Wings was lookin' f' y'." Remy put out there as he walked over to where he left his laptop. He might as well finish his reply to Belle.

"I know. I told him I'd talk to him later...Remy...''

Remy typed furiously on his laptop, apparently a little mad. "Remy who are you talking to?"

"Henri..Jean-Luc...Belle..Tante Mattie, de usual folks."

Bobby rolled his eyes, knowing that he was really talking to Belle, she was the only one who get him that pissed. "Why do you still talk to her? She just gets you pissed." Bobby asked, not accusingly, just concerned.

"She m' wife Cher." he saw the look that crossed Bobby's face. "We ain' been married f' a long time cher. Jus' legally we have t' stay dat way. Keep de peace 'tween de Guilds. Dat all. Je t'aime." Bobby nodded, he got that, he guessed. Not the most logical thing in the world, but hey, the stuff that came from Bobby land didn't make any more sense soo..

"You stayin' here for Christmas?" Bobby asked, guessing Remy wasn't going back to New Orleans anytime soon, but still, he had to ask.

"Oui, y'? Y' gonna go an' see y' folks?"

"I dunno..They still don't know..Mom wants me to come home but....Aunt Sarah'll be there and I don't think I could take another Christmas of her either ignoring me or making....comments about my being a mutant." Bobby shrugged like it was nothing, but Remy knew that it hurt him that most of his family didn't accept that he was a mutant. He had been born that way and nothing could change that.

"I could come wit' y' if y' want.." he put out there, not really wanting to spend another Christmas stuck at the mansion.

"I don't want Sarah to-"

"Been dealin' wit' dat shit since I can 'member Cher."

"Say anything about your eyes...and my family is close-minded, not stupid. I doubt they can't put two and two together...I don't want you dealing with that kind of shit." Bobby continued on, as if Remy never spoke. The Cajun sighed and shook his head.

"Cher, dere ain' nuttin' in dis world dey can say t' m' dat would hurt m'." Remy assured and Bobby knew that was a load of shit. Remy was more sensitive than anyone really gave him credit for, but he was also an empath so, y'know, feelings were more than just a word for him.

"I...I actually kind of wanna meet Jean-Luc....If, y'know..never mind." Bobby shook his head, banishing the idea before it was fully formed. "I'm not going home either. No way in Hell am I going home...No..." he shuddered at some thought and Remy became worried, setting his laptop to the side.

"Cher?" He moved to the other side of the bed where Bobby now sat and wrapped his lean arms around his shivering love. Bobby was freezing, what the hell? "Bobby? Y' freezin'...Y' sick?"

"No..just...I don't know..Remy I-...Why?" he asked, and Remy was confused as to what he was asking.

"Why what?"

"Why can't they just accept me? Why do they hate me? Why does everyone out there," He motioned as best as he could to the world outside of the mansion, "Why do they hate us? Why?" Bobby asked, his voice becoming choked as he let emotions he long buried come bubbling to the surface.

Tightening his grip on the sobbing Icecube before him Remy whispered the honest truth. "I honestly don't know Bobby..I really don't know...Why are there people out there who would take a little kid, not even seven, and use them. Use them in a way no one should be used, ever. I don't know cher..." Remy buried his face into Bobby's hair and just held him. Bobby felt Remy shudder slightly behind him and he figured Remy was going back to that place in his head where he was just a kid on the streets again.

Turning to face him Bobby wrapped his arms around Remy's waist and they just sat there, holding each other, riding out the emtional upheval they were both feeling.

After a good twenty minutes or so, they both shifted to look the other in the eye.

"Feelin' better cher?"

"Yeah..you?"

"Oui. Y' get y' Christmas shoppin' done?"

"Yup. And don't bother looking for your gift. It's not here..How about you? Get some good stuff?" Remy smiled softly and pulled Bobby closer.

"Oui cher, got somet'in' real special f' y'." Bobby grinned and yawned. Emotional roller coasters took a lot out of people and as Remy yawned too, he pulled his lover to lie back on their bed. And they fell asleep like that.


	14. Christmas Eve

**_A/n:okay like I said last chapter I wrote this at one am, and though it's currently two-thirty one in the afternoon here, I'm still really tired. Please forgive any mistakes, I'm not quiet in my right mind right now. Anywho here's (Hopefully) the last chapter. There may or may not be a sequel, I don't know right now. Let me know what you think! and if you recognize it I don't own it!  
please R and R  
Ragni~_**

Christmas Eve was..interesting to say the least.

Jubilee had come to visit, wanting to spend time with her 'family' and was more than overjoyed when she found out that Bobby and Remy had _finally_ gotten together, though she was more than a little pissed that no one cared to tell her that. Oh no, she had to find out by walking into the den to find them making out under the mistletoe. Not that she cared, mind you but still..a body could really suffer damage if they get a shock like that.

But anyway, after everyone ran in to see what the heck Jubes was yelling about and having settled that no one was to make out under mistletoe from now on, Jean and Storm went back to the kitchen while Scott and Logan headed back to their game of pool. As Bobby, Remy and Jubilee followed them, Logan paused in the doorway, obviously waiting for something or someone.

As the three filed into the game room they heard Hank coming down the hall asking in a loud voice if he could join in their game of pool. When he reached the doorway Logan put an arm out to stop him.

"Logan? Is everything alright?" Logan grinned and pointed up. Hank looked and groaned. "You are devious you know that?"

Jubilee sat wide-eyed waiting for Logan to laugh and let Hank go through. But he didn't, in fact he reached up and pulled Hank down and proceeded to have a make-out session of his own, no more than two minutes after the 'no making out under the mistletoe' rule was put in place. To save everyone's ears Remy and Bobby both clamped a hand over Jubes' mouth and waited for Jean to come rushing to see what the hell was going on.

Remy grinned and looked at Bobby with a 'I told you so' look and Bobby glanced over at Scott, who looked like he really needed eggnog right then.

When the two finally stopped, Scott cleared his throat and excused himself to the kitchen. He really needed Eggnog now, not wanting to lucidly deal with the fact that two of his best friends where now out of the closet and more than willing to share that fact with the world. It was, after all, only 6:00 pm. and Remy and Bobby had been pawing at each other all day. There was only so much a man could take.

Grinning they let Jubilee follow him, bursting to tell everyone that Logan and Hank were together.

"Congrats y' two." Remy smiled as he stood to rack up the table. Bobby nodded and second Remy's thoughts.

Remy and Logan played a round or two of pool, each winning some and losing some, while Bobby and Hank sat and watched, amused at how into it their respective loves got. After a while they started to switch off, finding out that Bobby was a whole hell of a lot better at pool than he was at cards.

It was about an hour later when Jean finally called all of them into the dinning room to eat. Respective couples sat next to each other and Remy grinned at Bobby, knowing that his lover could barely wait til everyone had finished.

You see, the X-Men had another tradition that was a lot better than the one they had for Thanksgiving. Every Christmas Eve, after they had eaten they would move to the lounge where the tree was and they'd each open one gift. The rest they'd wait for the next morning, every year hoping the two youngest members would let them sleep in; but every single year they'd get woken up by the Icecube and Firecracker and ended up downstairs at an unholy hour (6:30 am).

This year though, they had high hopes that Remy would finally be able to squash Bobby's unnatural fixation of getting up early on Christmas Morning.

So finally, after what felt like an eternity for le homme glacee next to Remy the meal ended and as dishes where brought into the kitchen to be stuck in the dishwasher later, those who weren't tagged with that job filed into the lounge.

Xavier took his usual spot by the fire place and Jean claimed the window seat for her and Scott-who was on dish duty at the moment. Storm and Jubilee took the couch opposite the fire place, leaving room for Rogue who was with Scott at the moment.

Logan had flopped down on the small love seat and Hank sat next to him, not really touching him but close enough for everyone to get the idea that they were together. And that just left the soft, brown leather armchair off to the side between the tree and Xavier. It was big enough for two people so Remy and Bobby were both sitting on the seat, though Bobby was half on Remy's lap. No one made a comment, not really caring at that point. They were keeping their hands to themselves, that's all anyone could really ask of them.

When Scott and Rogue joined them a few minutes later the mild chatter that had taken place ended when Scott stood up first and went for the present he wanted to give.

You see, the gift receiver didn't chose the gift, the person who was giving got to chose when the receiver go it. Then the receiver would give their gift to someone. but they could chose to go last, if they really wanted to.

Scott picked up the festivly wrapped gift-obviously not wrapped by him, as there was very little tape involved- and moved to where Storm sat. Smiling softly he handed it to her and then went to sit back with Jean.

As Storm unwrapped it and opened the medium sized box she grinned at Scott and nodded, silently thanking him for the new seeds he had given her. Three new species she had yet to grow in her green house, she would be busy. After she set the box down she moved to pick hers. Taking the small box out from under the slightly larger ones that it was hidden under she walked to Remy and smiled. "Merry Christmas my brother." and she moved to sit back down.

Remy opened it and gasped. Tears welled in his alien eyes and Bobby looked and smiled at 'Ro. The framed picture of Remy's last Christmas with Jean-Luc, Henri and his Tante Mattie was probably one of the best things he could ever have gotten. "Merci Stormy.." and with that he got up and went to embrace his 'sister'.

"It was no problem. And do not call me Stormy!" she chided gently, smiling. Remy nodded and told everyone he was going to wait til everyone had finished. So they went around and Rogue got a casmier sweater from Jean, and Hank the complete works of Henry Longfellow from Rogue. Jean got a new set of earrings from Hank and Logan got a book on Japanese mythology from Jean, the redhead giving twice after Bobby had told them that he had something that really should go last..

Jubes got the complete Sayiuki series, all of them from Logan and Xaiver got a CD of classical music from Jubes. Scott received a book on military strategy from Xavier. Finally it came down to Bobby and Remy, and Remy grinned at him.

Rubbing the back of his neck the Cajun appeared very nervous, something that really didn't seem to fit him.

"Rem?"

"Cher.." he started, standing up to move to the other side of the tree. Pulling something out of the branches but not letting anyone see, he sat back down next to Bobby. "I know it's only been six months mais...Je t'aime Bobby, y' know dat. An' well...Y've put up wit' so much shit from m' an' 'm so lucky y' haven' wised up an' left m'." Remy held up his other hand and shushed any comments from Bobby. "Cher..I know it's not much of a gift, mais..Will y' put up with me for the rest of our lives?" and with that Remy opened his hand to show two rings, made of some metal that didn't look like metal as it shone in the fire light.

the entire room went silent, except for the crackling of the fire. No one was expecting that. All the faces in the room where shocked, but none more so than Bobby. He was sitting there doing his best impression of a fish out of water.

Remy surprised everyone again when he blushed and looked away, biting his lower lip. This might not have been such a good idea..

"Rem?" Bobby asked, his throat suddenly dry, as he gently tilted his face to look back at him. "Yes." he whispered as he claimed Remy's lips in a soul searing kiss that ended when Jubes started whistling and Cat calling.

"Jublilee..'' came several warnings from several different people and she shut up, while Remy and Bobby laughed, Remy sliding the ring onto Bobby's finger, while he took the other and did the same for his Cajun.

"Hey Bobby! Who didja get something for?" Jubes asked, suddenly realizing Bobby hadn't given a gift yet. He blushed and smiled.

"Well..actually..Remy you're getting two gifts tonight..'' he glanced at the clock and with a grin got up and ran out of the room. Confused they sat there waiting for..well they weren't quiet sure. After two minutes Bobby poked his head in and told Remy to shut his eyes.

"cher..."

"Just..trust me." but the way he said it, anyone who knew him, knew not to trust him.

"D'accord cher." Remy said as he hesitantly shut his eyes. Making sure that Remy really had closed his eyes he led in a heavily bundled person. As Remy sat and waited, somewhat impatiently, the bundle stripped down to...

"Open your eyes Remy." Bobby called, leading the figure closer to the chair. Opening them Remy jumped out of the chair exclaiming,

"Poppa?" Jean-Luc nodded and took Remy into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Oui Remy. Y' really got y'self someone special here. He just wouldn't stop callin' de house til he got hold o' m'. By de way, I t'ink Mattie might be castin' her voodoo again." Remy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Pulling away from his father Remy looked over at his lover, over at the man who cared enough and was stubborn enough to get a hold of Jean-Luc and somehow get him up there. "Bobby, cher,..t'ank y'."

Bobby turned even redder and shrugged. "No need...I just, y'know, want to see you happy." and as sappy as it sounded, it was true. Remy nodded and forgetting there were people present, pulled Bobby into another soul searing kiss.

"Ahem." A voice cleared behind them and they say Jean-Luc look expectantly at him. "Y' seem t' be forgettin' dat I haven' been introduced. I t'ought I taught y' manners, Remy?"

Remy nodded and agreed. "Oui Poppa, y' did." and he started introducing everyone. When he reached Storm Jean-Luc nodded and turned to Bobby.

"Y' must be Bobby. Y' wouldn' believe de way Remy goes on an' on in his letters home 'bout y'. Take care o' him, ot'erwise y' got a whole lot of people who'll be none too happy wit' y'. Got dat?" Bobby nodded, and promised.

"Y' can' stay?" Remy asked, sounding his age for once, almost praying that Jean-Luc could at least stay til the morning.

"Non Remy. Got t' get back. Mattie waitin' f' m'." Remy nodded and followed Jean-Luc as he started to get ready to leave.

"Bye Poppa."

"Bye Remy." And after another embrace Jean-Luc and his guards -who had stayed out in the hall- left, leaving an emotional empathic Cajun behind.

As everyone headed off to bed, having a sinking feeling that they would be getting up early, Bobby came up behind Remy. "You alright?"

"Oui mon couer. Just fine..." he turned in Bobby's arms and leaned down to kiss the shorter man. "Let's go t' bed."

"But I'm not tired yet." bobby whinnied sounding much like a young child.

"Who said anyt'in' 'bout sleepin'?" And with another little kiss he broke Bobby's embrace and headed upstairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bobby called as he gave chase, everyone rolling their eyes as those two once again started their odd game of Cat and mouse. The sound of something crashing in the hall prompted Jean to stick her head out her and Scott's room and holler, "No running in the halls!"

With promises of replacing the, now, broken potted plant, the two shut the door behind them, smiling at each other with such love and devotion that nothing else in the world mattered...well, almost nothing.

**~Finnis~  
**


End file.
